A hero's rest
by StrangeReflexion
Summary: Faith fait des cauchemars suite aux événements tragiques auxquels on assiste au cours de l'épisode 11 de la saison 2: "A hero's rest".
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous. Il s'agit de la première fanfiction que j'écris sur cette série que j'adore. C'est aussi la première fois que je publie, alors soyez indulgent s'il vous plait. =) Ma fic se situe après l'épisode 211 ("_Le repos du guerrier"_). J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous plaira. N'hésiter pas à laisser une review à la fin pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. Je prends toutes les critiques, positives ou négatives.**

******/!\** Disclamer: La série de m'appartient pas et j'écris pour le plaisir. Je ne touche évidemment pas d'argent. 

**Sur ce, bonne lecture à vous !**

* * *

Depuis ce fameux jour, l'officier Faith Yokas ne parvenait plus à dormir correctement. Elle avait déjà affronté des traumatismes importants par le passé, mais elle s'en était toujours remise. Mais cette affaire du tueur de flics à vélo l'avait rendu comme paranoïaque. Tout au long de la chasse à l'homme qui avait été effectuée, l'ensemble du district avait été sur les nerfs. Cela avait été à un tel point que lors d'une de leur patrouille à pieds, elle et son partenaire de 55-David – l'officier Maurice Boscorelli – s'étaient retrouvés à terre au son d'une benne à ordure dont le couvercle était retombé bruyamment. Tous avaient bien conscience qu'en faisant ce métier ils risquaient chaque jour leur vie, la preuve avec ce jeune officier qui s'était fait tirer dessus, Greg. Mais durant cette période en particulier, ils avaient vraiment tous eu peur pour leur vie.

_ooo_

Cela faisait quelques semaines maintenant que le tueur à vélo avait été appréhendé. Tout le monde au commissariat semblait avoir retrouvé une attitude plus sereine. Mais ce n'était pas le cas de tout le monde. Et ça, l'officier Boscorelli le sentait. Lors d'une de leur patrouille au volant de leur RMP, n'en pouvant plus du silence pesant de sa partenaire, il détourna un instant les yeux de la route et s'adressa à elle.

« _Okay Yokas, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_ »

« _Je te demande pardon ?_ »

Se reconcentrant sur le trafic, il soupira.

« _Tu n'as pas dit un mot depuis ce matin, que ce soit pour te plaindre du comportement de Fred ou pour parler des gosses._ »

« _Tout va bien Bosco._ »

Il lui lança un regard en biais.

« _J'étais simplement perdu dans mes pensées._ »

Le jeune homme se contenta de cette réponse, mais au fond le comportement de sa partenaire le rendait perplexe. « _Ça t'arrive bien souvent ces derniers temps_ » pensa-t-il.

_ooo_

Leur patrouille se termina sans trop d'action. Bosco avait réussi à discuter avec Faith durant leur pause déjeuné, mais rien n'indiquant la raison de son comportement étrange. Dans les vestiaires les deux partenaires finissaient de se changer et Bosco tenta une dernière approche.

« _Faith, tu es sûre que ça va ?_ »

« _Oui. Je suis juste un peu fatiguée. Je vais rentrer chez moi et me coucher après un bon bain._ »

Devant le regard insistant de son partenaire elle s'efforça de lui offrir un mince sourire. Elle était malgré tout touchée de le voir si concerné.

« _Je vais bien Bosco, je t'assure._ »

« _Okay…_ »

Il se résigna. Si elle n'avait pas envie de lui parler, très bien. Il n'allait pas se battre pour quelque chose de perdu d'avance.

« _Tu veux que je te reconduise chez toi ?_ »

« _Merci mais je vais prendre le métro. J'ai besoin de marcher un peu._ »

Ces simples mots suffirent à lui confirmer que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« _On se voit demain alors ?_ »

« _Oui. Bonne nuit Bosco._ »

« _Bonne nuit, Faith. _»

* * *

_Faith avait finalement convaincu son partenaire de ne pas embarquer ce voleur d'oranges qu'il avait décidé de martyriser en lui rappelant la tonne de paperasse que cela impliquerait. Alors après avoir fait fuir le misérable truand et restitué la marchandise à son propriétaire, ils se remirent en route au volant de leur RMP._

_Bosco était encore en train de pester contre le type aux oranges, au grand désespoir de sa partenaire, quand un coup de feu retentit. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté, ou du moins sembla ne plus défiler qu'au ralentit. La vitre arrière du véhicule de police explosa. Par réflexe Faith se recroquevilla sur son siège. Elle se saisit de sa radio pour demander de l'aide._

_« _55-David à central ! Nous sommes victimes de coups de feu ! Demandons assistance à la dernière adresse signalée !_ »_

_« _55-David, bien reçu. Les renforts sont en route._ »_

_N'ayant pas entendu son partenaire réagir, elle s'adressa à lui._

_« _Bosco, est-ce que ça va ?_ »_

_Quand elle leva la tête vers lui elle ne put retenir un murmure horrifié._

_« _Oh Seigneur… Bosco !_ »_

_Son partenaire était penché en avant, la tête reposant sur le volant, un trou à l'arrière du crâne à l'endroit où la balle était entrée. Sur le volant, et sur une partie de tableau de bord et du pare-brise il y avait des éclaboussures de sang et de cervelle. _

_« _Oh mon Dieu…_ »_

_Sa voix tremblait alors qu'un sanglot se formait dans sa gorge._

_« _55-David à central ! Un officier à terre, j'ai besoin d'une ambulance !_ »_

_Elle savait au fond qu'il n'y avait plus grand-chose à faire, mais elle ne pouvait pas envisager une seule seconde que son partenaire soit mort._

* * *

Faith se réveilla en sursaut dans son lit, le corps trempé de sueur et le visage baigné de larmes. Elle se redressa et s'assit pour reprendre son souffle, ce qui pourtant semblait une tâche impossible à accomplir à cause des sanglots qu'elle tentait de retenir. Si ce n'était pas déjà le cas, elle ne voulait pas réveiller les enfants. Quant à Fred, qui était toujours affalé sur le canapé du salon depuis son retour, il était bien trop ivre pour se rendre compte de quoique ce soit.

Sachant qu'elle ne parviendrait pas à se rendormir de sitôt, Faith se dégagea de sa couette et quitta sa chambre. De l'air, elle avait besoin de prendre l'air. Après un rapide passage dans la salle de bain pour enfiler un jean, un top et un pull, la jeune femme prit la direction de la chambre de ses enfants. Ses deux petits anges dormaient à point fermé. Avant de quitter l'appartement elle enfila une paire de tennis et une veste légère. Les nuits étaient encore douces à cette époque de l'année.

_ooo_

Déambuler dans les rues de New York cette nuit-là ne l'aida pas à se changer les idées. Les images lui revenaient sans cesse en mémoire. Elles la hantaient. La sensation de peur lui tiraillait le ventre comme la semaine des dramatiques événements. Faith ressenti soudain le besoin urgent de voir son partenaire, son meilleur ami. Elle avait besoin de lui parler, de s'excuser pour son comportement de ces derniers jours. Elle avait simplement besoin de ressentir sa présence, aussi.

Consciemment ou non, sa cadence s'accéléra et elle se mit à courir. C'est seulement une fois arrivée au pied de l'immeuble de son partenaire qu'elle s'autorisa à reprendre son souffle. Elle prit les escaliers et monta jusqu'à la porte de son appartement. Prise d'un doute pourtant inutile elle ferma les yeux un instant et respira profondément. Elle frappa trois coups brefs contre le bois de la porte et patienta. Au bout de quelques secondes sans un bruit elle réitéra son geste. Constatant qu'il n'y avait aucune réaction et aucun signe de mouvement de l'autre côté, Faith se résigna. Sans doute était-il dans un bar quelconque ou en train de partager le lit d'un top model. Sur cette pensée elle se décida à faire demi-tour. Mais à peine eut-elle fait deux pas qu'elle entendit la serrure se déverrouiller derrière elle.

Quand elle se retourna, elle ne fût pas surprise de voir son partenaire braquant son arme de service sur elle, les marques de l'oreiller encore sur la joue. Après tout, il était un peu plus de 3h du matin.

« _Faith ? _»

La surprise ne disparaissait pas de ces traits quand il abaissa son arme et remis la sécurité.

« _Que se passe-t-il ?_ »

Sa question la ramena tout d'un coup aux raisons de sa venue. Cela devait se voir sur son visage puisque désormais il arborait une expression grave et inquiète.

« _Hey Faith…_ »

Sa voix n'était plus endormie mais restait un doux murmure. Il reposa son arme sur le meuble d'entrée et lui prit le bras.

« _Entre donc._ »

Etait-ce l'inquiétude de la voir ici au beau milieu de la nuit, ne prononçant pas le moindre mot, ou bien les larmes qui menaçaient de tomber et faisaient briller ses yeux, quoi qu'il en soit Bosco attira la jeune femme contre lui pour une étreinte rassurante.

« _Bos'…_ »

« _Shh…_ »

Ces simples mots et la chaleur de ses bras autour d'elle suffirent à Faith pour relâcher toute la tension accumulée au cours de plusieurs semaines et de plusieurs nuits sans sommeil. Elle éclata en sanglots contre le torse de son meilleur ami qui les guida prudemment vers le canapé du salon où il les fît s'asseoir.

Les minutes passèrent et Bosco continuait de caresser le dos de sa partenaire dont les larmes ne cessaient de couler. Il n'avait jamais aimé voir une femme pleurer. Encore moins quand il s'agissait de sa mère, de Faith ou des enfants de celle-ci auxquels il était très attaché. Car quoi qu'on en dise il avait un cœur. Et les larmes versées par ces personnes-là le déchiraient. Après ce qui semblait une éternité, la jeune femme commençait à se détendre dans ses bras, et Bosco cru un instant qu'elle s'était endormie.

« _Désolé Bos'…_ »

Elle venait de relever la tête et ses yeux rougis rencontrèrent les siens, inquiets.

« _Hey, tu n'as pas à être __désolé pour quoi que ce soit._ »

« _Je n'aurais pas dû être aussi froide avec toi ces derniers jours, aujourd'hui non plus._ »

« _Tout le monde à des problèmes, Faith. Je peux le comprendre._ »

L'officier Yokas baissa la tête. Bosco posa deux doigts sous son menton pour la lui faire relever.

« _Tu veux en parler ?_ »

De nouveau elle baissa la tête, mais cette fois-ci ferma les yeux avec force. Un frisson parcourra son corps. Tout son visage se crispa alors qu'elle luttait contre elle-même pour ne pas pleurer.

« _Donnes-moi ta veste et mets-toi à l'aise, je vais nous faire du thé._ »

Il venait de se lever pour lui laisser le temps dont il savait qu'elle aurait besoin. Quand il revint avec les deux mugs fumants qu'il posa sur la table basse, Faith avait retiré ses chaussures et s'était assise avec les genoux repliés sous le menton tout en étant adossé à l'accoudoir du canapé. Bosco prit place à l'opposé et s'installa de manière à se retrouver face à sa partenaire.

La jeune femme avala une gorgée du breuvage et garda la tasse encore un peu dans ses mains le temps d'apprécier la chaleur se diffuser de ses doigts vers le reste de son corps, puis la reposa sur la table basse.

« _Je fais des cauchemars._ »

Elle avait murmuré cette phrase tellement bas, que Bosco croyait avoir rêvé.

« _Toujours le même, en fait. Sans cesse._ »

Pendant un instant elle ne dit plus rien.

« _Racontes-moi._ »

Mais sa requête se heurta à un autre silence. Il avança son buste et tendit le bras de manière à pouvoir poser une main sur son genou. Le contact sembla la faire réagir et leurs regards se croisèrent.

« _Je t'en prie Faith, parles-moi._ »

Les yeux de la jeune femme se remirent à briller et elle brisa le contact visuel. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas le courage de continuer en le regardant dans les yeux.

« _Toutes les nuits, je nous revois dans la voiture près de cette épicerie. Sauf que notre voleur à l'étalage, Rudy, n'est pas là._ »

Elle fit une pause pour respirer profondément. Sa gorge était nouée, ce qui ne l'aidait pas. La main de Bosco, qui était toujours sur son genou, exerça une légère pression. C'était une façon pour lui de lui témoigner son soutien sans pour autant l'interrompre.

« _Dans mes cauchemars j'arrive à te convaincre de le laisser filer pour éviter de la paperasse inutile. On retourne alors à la voiture, tu te mets au volant en prestant contre le type._ »

Elle sourit tristement à l'évocation de cette réaction typique au caractère de son partenaire, dans la vie de tous les jours. Lui, de son côté, déglutit plus ou moins difficilement. Il sembla prendre conscience de la suite des évènements. Pourtant il s'abstint de tout commentaire, de peur de la braquer.

« _Ensuite il y a eu ce coup de feu… le même qui a tué ce type à l'arrière de notre voiture, il y a quelques semaines. Sauf que là il n'y avait plus personne pour se mettre entre le tireur et toi, Bos'…_ »

Les larmes commencèrent à rouler le long de ses joues. Elle l'avait plus la force ni la volonté de les retenir. Ces larmes qui coulaient étaient des larmes de détresse, de douleur et de culpabilité.

« _Je t'ai convaincu de laisser partir ce gars et je t'ai tué…_ »

Sa voix se brisa sur les derniers mots. La crise approchait, tout son corps commençait à trembler.

« _Je suis là Faith. Je suis en vie, ce n'est qu'un cauchemar._ »

« _Bon sang Bosco, je t'ai tué ! Tu es mort par ma faute !_ »

Cette fois elle ne pouvait plus les retenir. Son corps fut secoué de sanglots. Bosco s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras.

« _C'était si réel… si réel…_ »

« _Shh…_ »

L'officier Boscorelli laissa la jeune femme se calmer doucement. Elle s'était retrouvée en position fœtale sur le canapé de son meilleur ami, la tête posée sur ses jambes tandis qu'il lui caressait distraitement les cheveux.

Il s'était trouvé désemparé face à la détresse de celle qu'il considérait comme sa seule véritable amie. Sa meilleure amie. Bien sûr il l'avait déjà vu pleurer, après tout Faith est une femme sensible. Mais cela n'avait jamais été comme maintenant. Jamais le concernant. Certes Emily lui avait déjà confié que sa mère avait pleuré une fois suite à l'une de leurs violentes disputes, mais là s'en était presque désarmant.

« _Le thé est froid maintenant…_ »

Bosco fut tiré de ses songes par la voix de Faith.

« _C'est qu'il est temps d'aller dormir. _»

Les deux partenaires échangèrent un sourire. Bosco se leva et tendit une main à Faith pour qu'elle en fasse de même. Celle-ci lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

« _Mon lit est assez grand pour nous deux. Et le canapé n'est pas spécialement confortable pour dormir. Si tu fais un cauchemar je serai là._ »

Elle le remercia silencieusement par un sourire.

« _Et je saurai me tenir._ »

Cette précision et son clin d'œil la firent éclater de rire. Bosco avait toujours eu le chic pour la faire se sentir bien dans n'importe qu'elle situation.

Ils s'installèrent chacun d'un côté du lit et se glissèrent sous la couette. Au plus grand étonnement de son partenaire, Faith vint directement s'allonger contre lui. Il passa alors un bras autour d'elle et l'entendit soupirer d'aise avant de s'endormir. Un coup d'œil à son réveil : 4h passé. Bosco finit par s'endormir à son tour.

ooo

Le réveil s'était mis à sonner à 7h, résonnant comme un hurlement désagréable dans les oreilles de l'officier Boscorelli qui n'était pas du tout du matin. Lorsqu'il voulut bouger il n'y arriva pas à cause du corps collé au sien. Il ouvrit alors les yeux et aperçu la chevelure dorée de sa partenaire dépassant de sous la couette.

« _Faith ? Faith, réveilles-toi._ »

Son murmure n'eut pas d'effet sinon la faire se blottir davantage contre lui. Ce n'était pas une situation désagréable, au contraire, mais s'ils ne se levaient pas dans les 5 minutes, ils finiraient par être en retard au boulot. Et il fallait encore qu'ils passent chez Faith pour qu'elle puisse se changer. Il s'efforça alors de bouger ce qui eut pour conséquence de la faire grogner dans son sommeil. Il alla faire couler le café et revient dans sa chambre. Il s'assit sur le rebord du lit du côté de Faith et se pencha au-dessus d'elle.

Le tableau qu'il avait sous les yeux le fit sourire. Faith était revenue de son côté du lit et se trouvait désormais allongée sur le ventre, la couette reposant lâchement dans le bas de son dos. Elle avait ses deux bras sous l'oreiller et la tête posée dessus, tournée vers la fenêtre derrière lui. Son visage était nettement plus serein qu'il y avait quelques heures maintenant. Bosco tendit la main vers son visage et replaça derrière son oreille une mèche de cheveux qui lui tombait sur le nez. Elle commença à papillonner des yeux pour finir par les ouvrir.

« _Bonjour, belle au bois dormant._ »

« _Bonjour…_ »

Sa voix était encore endormie. Bosco se leva du lit.

« _Si tu te lèves maintenant tu auras le temps de boire un café avant que l'on passe à ton appartement et que l'on aille travailler._ »

Elle repensa soudain aux évènements de la veille et au fait qu'elle n'avait prévenu personne de là où elle serait. Ses enfants allaient s'inquiéter s'ils ne la voyaient pas se matin. La bulle dans laquelle elle se trouvait à son réveille éclata.

_« Mince !_ »

Elle avala le petit déjeuner que son partenaire lui avait préparé le temps que ce dernier prenait sa douche.

Ce matin-là Faith pouvait affirmer que ce ne serait pas une bonne journée. Elle l'avait senti en arrivant chez elle.

« _On peut savoir où tu étais passée cette nuit ?!_ »

Fred. Faith sentait le mal de tête arriver au pas de course. Finalement Bosco intervint pour l'aider.

« _Pas maintenant Fred. Faith, va vite prendre une douche et te changer sinon les enfants risquent d'être en retard à l'école. Et nous aussi. _»

« _Maman !_ »

_« Maman, est-ce que tu es blessée ?_ »

Un regard suffit et la jeune mère prit la direction de la salle de bain après avoir embrassé ses enfants.

« _Non Emily. Elle va bien._ »

« _Alors pourquoi elle rentre avec toi ce matin, oncle Bosco ?_ »

« _Rien de grave Champion, ta maman n'arrivait pas à dormir cette nuit et comme marcher ne l'aidait pas elle est venue me voir et on a bu du thé avant de retourner se coucher._ »

« _C'est toi qui nous emmènes à l'école alors ?_ »

Mais l'enthousiasme de Charlie retomba bien vite quand son père intervint.

« _Hors de question ! Je vous emmène. Alors filer vous préparer. Tout de suite !_ »

Quand les enfants revinrent avec leurs cartables, Faith était revenue et avait tenu tête à son mari qui se résigna finalement à la laisser emmener les enfants à l'école comme prévu.

« _En route kiddos !_ »

_ooo_

Emily n'avait rien dit du trajet. Elle se doutait que quelque chose n'allait pas pour que sa mère termine la nuit chez son partenaire. A la différence de son père, elle savait que sa mère n'irait pas tromper le tromper. Charlie, lui, était plus que ravit de pouvoir aller à l'école en voiture, dans la Mustang d'oncle B.

« _Tu peux remercier Bosco, Charlie, parce que ça ne sera pas tous les jours comme ça._ »

Après un bisou à sa mère le petit garçon sauta dans les bras de son chauffeur du jour. Emily se contenta d'un bisou sur la joue en le remerciant.

« _Tu vas bien ma chérie ?_ »

Faith venait de prendre sa fille à part. Son silence l'inquiétait.

« _Mieux que toi, c'est sûr._ »

La réponse d'Emily était un tantinet agressive, mais sa mère savait que c'était là sa manière de montrer sa peur et son inquiétude.

« _Je vais bien mon ange. Promis._ »

La jeune fille détourna le regard avec une mine triste.

« _On en discutera samedi soir si tu veux, d'accord ? Ton père et Charlie seront sans aucun doute devant le match à la TV alors on sortira juste toi et moi. Ça te va ?_ »

« _Ça me va !_ »

Emily se jeta dans les bras de sa mère, soulagée de savoir qu'elle lui faisait suffisamment confiance pour discuter avec elle de ses problèmes.

« _Aller files, tu vas être en retard. Je t'aime Em'._ »

« _Je t'aime aussi m'man !_ »

Faith et Bosco remontèrent en voiture et le jeune homme prit la direction du commissariat.

« _Est-ce que tout va bien avec Emily ?_ »

« _Oui. Elle s'inquiète juste pour moi. Beaucoup plus que mon propre mari, d'ailleurs._ »

« _Fred n'est qu'un abruti ! Désolé, mais c'est la vérité. Si tu étais ma femme–_»

« _Bos'… je sais. Et je suis touchée que tu t'inquiètes pour moi._ »

S'il ne rajouta rien, il était heureux d'avoir été celui vers qui elle s'était tournée au final.

* * *

**Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce premier chapitre? :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour à tous. Voici le deuxième chapitre de ma fic je suis enfin parvenue à le boucler, même si mon inspiration m'a fait faux-bond à un moment donné. J'espère que cette suite vous plaira. =)**

**Guest: Merci pour ta review tout d'abord. Ensuite je pareil que toi, à ne pas comprendre comment Faith a pu rester aussi longtemps avec lui. Pour répondre à ta question, je pense. Il faut attendre la suite. :P**

**Delhouse: Merci à toi aussi pour ta review, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira aussi. C'est vrai que j'avais oublié ce petit détail particulier de leur emploi du temps, mais bon l'erreur est faite. Ce sera mon petit remix fictif, notre secret. ;-) **

**Fan-des-series: Pour la énième fois merci pour ta review et tes commentaires encourageants. J'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes espérances. :-)**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture à vous !**

* * *

Les jours passaient et les rapports entre Fait et son mari n'allaient qu'en se dégradant. Fred buvait de plus en plus et avait perdu son travail. Du coup sa femme travaillait davantage pour pouvoir payer toutes les factures et subvenir aux besoins de la famille. Malgré tous les efforts qu'elle faisait, cela n'était pas encore assez pour lui. Soi-disant qu'elle travaillait trop et n'était pas suffisamment présente pour lui et les enfants. Comme la plupart des discussions tournaient souvent en violentes disputes, Faith avait pour habitude de quitter le domicile familial en claquant la porte. Elle ne rentrait que des heures plus tard.

La plupart du temps elle avait le droit à son retour au même tableau pitoyable : Fred ivre mort, affalé sur le canapé, une bouteille vide dans la main ou renversée au pied du divan. Si elle se sentait mieux elle allait se coucher dans le lit de sa fille, contre elle, pour finir sa nuit. Dans le cas contraire elle rejoignait le lit conjugal désormais froid, et pleurait parfois. Il arrivait aussi qu'Emily et Charlie la rejoignent quand ils n'étaient pas encore endormis. Au moins ses enfants se faisaient un minimum de soucis pour elle.

_ooo_

Puis un jour Fred avait eu une crise cardiaque. Cet événement l'avait complètement transformé. Dès sa sortie de l'hôpital, Fred avait entamé un régime sain et avait cessé de boire. Les choses avaient alors semblé rentrer dans l'ordre. Faith s'était dit que son mariage ne serait peut-être pas réduit à néant finalement. Son mari passait de nombreuses journées en ville à chercher un nouveau travail, même si le résultat ne semblait pas fructueux pour le moment. Il sortait aussi davantage voir des amis le soir, mais il revenait sobre à chaque fois le lendemain. Elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir de profiter de la vie après ce qui lui était arrivé.

Cela n'était peut-être pas grand-chose aux yeux du monde, mais Faith était beaucoup plus détendue au quotidien, maintenant qu'elle n'avait plus de tension à accumuler encore et encore. Cela n'empêchait pas l'officier Boscorelli et sa partenaire de se voir régulièrement en dehors du travail. Le jeune homme avait constaté le changement chez sa meilleure amie, et il en était plus que ravie pour elle.

« _J'espère que l'on ne sera pas harcelé d'appel aujourd'hui. _»

« _Pourquoi donc Bosco, tu as eu une courte nuit ? _»

« _Ha ha ! Très drôle Yokas._ »

La jeune femme gloussait à ses côtés, ce qui lui tira un sourire en dépit de l'air vexé qu'il tentait d'arborer.

« _Non, mais j'aimerais passer voir Ma' dans l'après-midi. C'est son anniversaire aujourd'hui._ »

« _C'est l'anniversaire de Rose ? Mais pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas rappelé plus tôt ?! Je ne lui ai rien acheté._ »

« _Ce n'est pas important. Ça lui fera énormément plaisir de simplement te voir. Mais si tu y tiens vraiment alors on pourra toujours faire un détour chez un fleuriste._ »

« _Ça me va._ »

Comme Bosco l'avait espéré la matinée fut tranquille. Les deux officiers se mirent d'accord pour aller déjeuner de bonne heure avant de prendre la route vers le bar que tenait Rose Boscorelli. Le bouquet de fleurs que Faith lui apporta lui fit énormément plaisir. Celle-ci l'enlaça et alla mettre les fleurs dans l'eau tout en lui répétant qu'elle n'aurait pas dû. Le fait que son fils était ici, de même que Faith, le jour de son anniversaire, lui mettait du baume au cœur.

L'homme qu'elle aimait appeler son « bébé » lui avait offert une jolie paire de boucles d'oreilles. Elle le prit dans ses bras et tous deux profitèrent de cette étreinte maternelle. Et bien qu'ils auraient aimé rester un peu plus longtemps avec la barmaid, les deux partenaires étaient toujours en service.

_« On nous signale un cambriolage au 45 Avenue Lexington. »_

Bosco fit un signe de tête à Faith qui l'interrogeait du regard pour savoir s'il voulait ou non répondre à l'appel.

« _Cambriolage, 45 Lexington. 55-David on s'en charge._ »

Une fois sur place les deux officiers firent le tour des lieux, prirent la déposition du propriétaire victime du cambriolage, interrogèrent la voisine d'en face qui semblait être la commère de l'immeuble. Bref, ils suivirent la procédure. L'homme les remercia et leur dit au revoir.

_ooo_

Les officiers de 55-David s'apprêtèrent à redescendre les deux étages à pieds quand la cloche de l'ascenseur retentit à leur niveau. Par réflexe ils jetèrent un œil aux individus dans la cabine. Faith ne se doutait pas qu'elle regretterait par la suite de s'être retournée.

Dans l'appareil, un couple d'amants partageait une étreinte plus que sensuelle. Ils semblaient dans une bulle, loin de se rendre compte d'où ils étaient. Bosco, en tant que défenseur de l'ordre public, se racla la gorge de manière significative ce qui mit un terme à leurs ébats. Faith tentait de réprimer un sourire au comportement de son partenaire dans une telle situation. Mais bien vite est n'eut plus à réprimer quoi que ce soit. En effet, quand l'homme qui était de dos se retourna, elle perdit son sourire.

« _Fred ?!_ »

« _Faith ? Hmm… qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?_ »

Le mari de Faith était dans de beaux draps. Son amante se cachait presque derrière lui, comme une adolescente prise en flagrant délit par les parents de son petit-ami. Mais l'officier Yokas l'avait déjà reconnu. Son partenaire qui était aussi légèrement en retrait était toujours là, immobile, bien trop choqué par le tableau insensé qui se jouait devant lui.

« _Je fais mon boulot figures-toi. Maintenant je comprends mieux pourquoi toi tu n'en retrouves pas, du travail, depuis tout ce temps._ »

Elle n'était pas aussi en colère qu'elle le laissait croire. En fait elle était surtout blessée. Mais il était hors de question qu'elle le lui montre. Que ce soit à lui ou à personne d'autre d'ailleurs.

_« Faith, attends ! Ce n'est…_ »

« _'Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois', hein ? Pas à moi Fred, et épargnes-moi tes excuses ! Tu te tapes ton infirmière dans mon dos, je pense qu'il n'y a rien d'autre à ajouter. Alors très bien. Fais-la toi tant que tu voudras, mais n'imagines même pas pouvoir franchir à nouveau la porte de chez moi !_ »

Fred tenta de s'approcher de Faith mais se ravisa quand Bosco esquissa un pas en avant pour s'interposer. Mais ce fut inutile car la jeune femme s'avança vers son mari et lui colla une gifle magistrale qui résonna sur le palier.

Sans un mot de plus aux amants de l'ascenseur, elle tourna les talons et descendit les escaliers.

« _En route, Bosco._ »

_ooo_

Dire que l'ambiance sur le retour au poste était tendue aurait été un euphémisme. L'un comme l'autre, les deux partenaires étaient perdus dans leurs pensées. Bosco lui-même n'en revenait pas. Fred n'était vraiment qu'un pauvre imbécile. Il ne se rendait même pas compte de la chance qu'il avait d'avoir une femme telle Faith comme épouse. Mais maintenant sa chance venait de passer. D'ici à ce qu'elle s'entretienne avec son avocat pour demander le divorce et la garde des enfants, il n'y avait pas des kilomètres.

De son côté, sa partenaire était tout aussi absorbée par ses pensées. Elle se maudissait d'avoir été aussi crédule. D'avoir imaginé possible un retour à la normal avec Fred. Certes, frôler la mort peut avoir des effets miracles, mais pas à ce point. Elle était reconnaissante envers n'importe quelle entité ayant conduit son mari à arrêter de boire et de lui hurler dessus en permanence. Mais elle n'aurait pas dû espérer plus.

Aucun mot n'avait été échangé entre eux jusqu'à la fin de leur service. Mais en ayant assez de ce silence pesant dont il n'était nullement responsable, Bosco décida d'interpeller sa partenaire pour la faire sortir de sa léthargie.

« _Tu veux qu'on aille boire un verre chez Haggerty avec les autres ?_ »

« _Vas-y sans moi, je préfère rentrer._ »

« _Et risquer de tomber nez à nez avec Fred ?_ »

Le sujet tendu venait d'être abordé. Il risquait bien de la voir se refermer comme une huître. C'était quitte ou double.

« _Je lui ai dit qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à revenir._ »

« _Tu le connais, Faith. Et puis il reviendra au moins chercher ses affaires. Tu veux vraiment risquer un éclat de voix devant les gosses ?_ »

La jeune femme poussa un soupire et s'assit sur l'un des bancs du vestiaire. Bosco vint se poser à ses côtés.

« _Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, Bosco. Et puis je ne vais pas laisser les enfants tous seuls à la maison._ »

« _Je peux demander à Ma' de les prendre pour la nuit. Ça ne lui posera aucun problème._ »

« _Bos'…_ »

« _Prends tes affaires Faith, je nous ramène chez moi. _»

Bosco n'attendait aucune protestation de sa partenaire. Comme à leur habitude ils quittèrent ensemble le commissariat après avoir salué leurs collègues et souhaité un bon courage aux officiers de nuit. Sur la route, Bosco appela sa mère pour lui demander de prendre en charge les petits Yokas pour la nuit. Il lui proposa de les déposer chez elle, mais cette dernière lui assura qu'elle irait les chercher et qu'elle les emmènerait à l'école le lendemain matin. Son fils la remercia alors au nom de sa meilleure amie et lui souhaita de passer une bonne nuit. Le reste du voyage se fit dans le silence.

_ooo_

Une fois dans l'appartement de Bosco, débarrassés de de leurs manteaux et de leurs chaussures, ce dernier lui proposa de se restaurer un peu. Il s'agissait de restes mais cela leur suffisait grandement. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait vraiment faim de toute manière. Pour faire oublier ses soucis à Faith, au moins pour la nuit, il orienta la discussion sur des sujets légers et plaisants. Il arriva même à lui rendre le sourire. Ils parlèrent aussi des enfants, de la saison de football de Charlie et des humeurs d'Emily. Après avoir partagé une tasse de thé devant la télé, qui ne proposait plus grand-chose d'intéressant à leurs yeux, ils décidèrent d'aller se coucher. Tout naturellement la jeune femme vint s'allonger au côté de son partenaire. C'était devenu presque une habitude quand elle passait ses soirées avec lui.

Seulement cette nuit-là Faith eu du mal à trouver le sommeil. Elle faisait son possible pour rester tranquille dans le lit, pour ne pas réveiller l'homme qui dormait à ses côtés, mais il n'y avait rien à faire. D'ailleurs celui-ci finit par se réveiller au bout d'un moment. Faith était tournée vers la fenêtre, lui tournant le dos, mais il sentait à sa respiration qu'elle ne dormait pas. Tout son corps était trop tendu pour cela.

« _Tu devrais arrêter de réfléchir._ »

« _Je t'ai réveillé ? Excuses-moi…_ »

« _Ton cerveau fait trop de bruit._ »

Ils échangèrent un bref sourire puis Bosco finit par s'asseoir contre la tête de lit.

_« Même si l'on a tendance à dire que la nuit porte conseil, ce n'est pas comme ça que tu trouveras le sommeil._ »

_« Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il puisse me faire ça. Je veux dire, pas après tout ce qu'on a vécu. Tout ce que j'ai supporté de lui. J'aurais pu partir quand les choses n'allaient plus, d'ailleurs j'y ai pensé, mais pour les enfants j'ai tenu bon. Et maintenant que les choses ont repris leur cours normal je pensais que l'on pourrait retrouver ce que l'on avait avant._ _J'avais faux sur toute la ligne._ »

« _Fred n'est qu'un abruti. Il ne voit pas la femme en or qu'il a épousée il y a quelques années et qu'il est en train de perdre aujourd'hui._ »

Faith se sentit rougir à ce compliment à peine voilé mais par chance la pièce était plongée dans le noir.

« _Je ne vais pas te dire de le quitter ou de rester avec lui pour les enfants, parce que cela ne regarde que toi. Mais la seule chose que je te demande, Faith, c'est de ne pas te laisser détruire par ses actes. A lui seul de les assumer._ »

« _Je ne peux pas penser que pour moi Bosco, je dois aussi tenir compte des enfants. _»

_« Quoique tu décides, ils auront toujours un père et une mère. Même si tu venais à partir, tes enfants t'en voudront peut-être au départ, mais quand ils seront plus grands ils comprendront tes choix._ »

Faith ne répondit rien et baissa la tête. Elle avait le regard posé sur ses mains qu'elle tordait. Délicatement son partenaire vint poser une main sur son bras, ce qui eut pour effet de lui faire relever la tête. Quand il fut sûr d'avoir son attention il reprit la parole.

« _Peu importe ce que tu feras, je serai là. Tu pourras toujours compter sur moi._ »

_« Je sais Bos'… Je sais._ »

Sur ces mots elle décroisa les jambes pour s'installer un peu plus confortablement contre le montant du lit et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Bosco. Ils restèrent ainsi un certain moment jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme ne bouge un peu et se redresse.

« _Maintenant il faut que tu dormes, sinon demain tu vas roupiller dans la voiture. Et il n'en est pas question._ »

Sur ce dernier trait d'humour de la journée, les deux partenaires se réinstallèrent sous la couette pour terminer leur nuit.

* * *

**Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce deuxième chapitre ? :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour à tous. Voici le troisième chapitre de ma fic. J'ai pu la terminer ce matin car j'ai eu le temps de bien cogiter hier avec quatre heures passés dans des trains. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. =)**

**Guest****: Merci ! :)**

**Delhouse****: Me voilà de retour, pour vous jouer un mauvais... ahem... Je disais donc, me voilà de retour avec l'insipiration nécessaire. J'espère que cette suite te plaira. Encore merci pour toutes tes reviews, c'est très encourageant.**

**Fan-de-series****: Merci pour ta review, toujours fidèle. :) Je pense que tu vas être encore servie ce chapitre et le suivant. :P Si tu savais comme moi aussi je déteste Fred, à un tel point que j'adore le faire souffrir. Je suis beaucoup plus sadique que les scénaristes je pense. Mouaaaaaaahahahahahahaha ! x) Bon j'espère que ça te plaira autant que les deux premiers chapitre.**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture à vous !**

* * *

Encore une fois Faith avait trouvé le répit qui lui était nécessaire chez son partenaire. Même s'il fallait bien admettre qu'encore une fois il l'y avait poussé. Elle se sentait malgré tout un peu coupable de passer tant de temps avec lui car elle avait l'impression de négliger ses enfants. Mais elle allait se rattraper. Elle s'en fit la promesse.

Aux premières lueurs du jour la jeune femme aux cheveux d'or ouvrit les yeux. Bosco n'avait pas pris la peine de tirer les rideaux la veille au soir. A la pensée de son partenaire Faith se tourna vers lui. Il était encore profondément endormi, allongé sur le ventre. Son visage était tourné vers elle, comme pour la veiller dans son sommeil. Jetant un œil au réveil sur la table de chevet, elle prit la décision de ne pas le réveiller. Elle se leva alors sans bruit et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Elle fit couler du café pour deux et se prépara de quoi grignoter. Avant de s'en aller elle prit un stylo et un petit bout de papier qu'elle déposa contre la cafetière.

Quand elle arriva enfin chez elle, la maison était calme. Elle se souvint alors que les enfants avaient passé la nuit chez Rose Boscorelli. Elle remarqua cependant qu'il y avait quelque chose de différent. Elle n'aurait su dire quoi. Elle décida alors d'aller prendre une bonne et longue douche. Car il n'y avait rien de tel pour Faith qu'une douche bien chaude pour commencer la journée. Elle resta longtemps comme cela, immobile sous le jet d'eau, les yeux fermés. Elle se sentait bien. C'était comme si tous ses problèmes s'évaporaient avec la chaleur de l'eau et allaient se déposer sur le carrelage et le miroir de la salle de bain. Au bout d'un moment elle se décida à sortir de là pour s'habiller. _7h26_. Elle avait le temps de se rendre chez Rose pour accompagner ses enfants à l'école et discuter avec eux.

_ooo_

Quand Bosco se réveilla ce matin-là, les rayons du soleil vinrent lui chatouiller le visage. Il se rapprocha alors le plus possible de sa partenaire dans le but d'enfouir son visage contre elle, son corps lui offrant l'ombre recherchée. Or il n'y avait personne à côté de lui. C'est ce qui lui fit ouvrir les yeux. Il se redressa et se passa une main sur le visage dans le but d'effacer les dernières traces de sommeil. Il regarda son réveil : _7h39_. Intrigué par l'absence de sa meilleure amie, il quitta son lit et la pièce. Dans la cuisine une douce odeur de café flottait dans l'air. C'est là qu'il le vit. Devant la cafetière encore pleine et chaude, il y avait un bout de papier à son intention.

_« Bosco,_

_Il était encore très tôt quand je me suis levée et comme tu dormais bien je n'ai pas voulu te réveiller. _

_Il reste du café encore bien chaud dans la cafetière et des pancakes sur la table. Bon appétit. _

_Je suis rentrée chez moi prendre une douche et me changer. Ne t'en fais pas pour moi je vais bien._

_Encore merci pour hier soir, partenaire._

_Faith »_

_Partenaire_. Il adorait quand elle l'appelait ainsi. Parce que le mot disait tout sans rien dire. Certes ils étaient des partenaires de travail, des collègues pour ainsi dire. Mais leur lien était bien plus fort que cela. Ils étaient deux meilleurs amis, l'un étant le roc de l'autre. Oui, ils étaient bien plus que des partenaires. Vraiment plus. L'esprit tranquille de savoir que Faith allait mieux ce matin, il s'installa dans sa cuisine après avoir éteint la cafetière et s'être servit une tasse de café. Une fois son estomac remplit, il alla enfiler un short de sport bleu marine et un t-shirt gris pour son jogging matinal. Même après plusieurs kilomètres, l'esprit de Bosco ne parvenait pas à se libérer totalement. La colère et l'inquiétude étaient toujours là, plus ou moins présentes selon les moments. Quand il sentait l'une ou l'autre de ces émotions monter en lui, il accélérait l'allure. Quand enfin il rentra chez lui, l'esprit vide et les muscles fatigués, Bosco fila immédiatement sous la douche.

_ooo_

Faith venait de prendre le chemin du retour. Elle était passée chez Rose Boscorelli assez tôt le matin afin d'emmener ses enfants à l'école. La femme avait été ravie de la voir et elles avaient un peu discuté. Faith en avait profité pour s'excuser de lui avoir collé ses enfants sur le tard comme elle l'avait fait, mais la mère de son partenaire ne lui en avait pas voulu. Cela cassait un peu son quotidien et c'était agréable de pouvoir s'occuper à nouveau de jeunes enfants. Son bébé avait grandi tellement vite, disait-elle, ce qui avait fait rire la jeune femme. Pourtant elle savait que ce comportement n'était pas celui d'une mère. Elle ne pouvait pas mettre ses enfants de côtés, comme cela, presque sur un coup de tête, juste parce que quelque chose allait de travers dans sa vie. Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'elle garderait les enfants, ça elle en était persuadée. En parlant de garde d'enfant, il fallait qu'elle songe à appeler l'avocat. Fred ne s'en sortirait pas aussi facilement.

C'est pleine de résolution que Faith attaqua la montée des marches de son immeuble. La matinée était bien avancée. Elle avait savouré un café en compagnie de Rose à quelques rues de l'école et pris son temps pour rentrer. Elle ne s'attendait pas à trouver quelqu'un sur son palier, et pourtant ce fut le cas. Bosco se tenait là et venait de frapper, elle l'avait entendu un peu avant d'atteindre l'étage de son appartement.

« _Bosco ?_ »

« _Ah, Faith. J'aurais pu toujours frapper._ » Il sourit. «_ Je pensais que tu serais chez toi._ »

La jeune femme lui rendit son sourire et sorti les clés de son sac afin d'ouvrir la porte.

« _Je suis allé voir ta mère et accompagner les enfants à l'école. Entres._ »

Bosco entra à sa suite et déposa son manteau sur le dossier du canapé. Après avoir fermé derrière eux, Faith posa son sac et ses clés sur le meuble d'entrée et accrocha sa veste au porte-manteau.

_« Tu sais, je me sens coupable de les éloigner comme je le fais à chaque coup de cafard. Je ne peux pas passer toutes mes nuits chez toi et les laisser à je ne sais qui en permanence. Tu comprends ?_ »

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il était à moitié assis sur le dossier du canapé et la regardait. Elle était restée plantée au milieu de l'entrée pendant qu'elle parlait mais, désormais mal à l'aise par le silence de plus en plus long de son partenaire, elle s'était mise en mouvement dans la cuisine.

« _Okay._ »

Ce simple mot, lancé comme ça, fit relever la tête à Faith. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent un instant.

« _Je comprends, t'en fais pas._ »

Elle hocha la tête et finit par lui proposer quelque chose à boire. Il déclina poliment mais s'approcha quand même.

« _Tu as prévu quelque chose ce midi avant d'aller bosser ?_ »

« _Pas vraiment, non._ »

« _Que dirais-tu que je fasse la cuisine ?_ »

« _Sérieusement ?_ »

Il confirma sa proposition par un hochement de tête.

« _Eh bien pourquoi pas ! On pourrait même proposer aux gars de venir, et on ira tous ensemble au commissariat ensuite, si tu veux bien._ »

« _Ça marche ! Maintenant files leur passer un coup de fil et fais place au roi des fourneaux !_ »

Faith quitta la cuisine en un éclat de rire et lui laissa sa place. Elle saisit le combiné et composa un premier numéro. Bosco pendant ce temps avait déjà fait le tour des placards et du réfrigérateur.

«_ Je descends à la supérette, je n'en aurais pas pour longtemps._ »

La jeune femme au téléphone acquiesça car au même moment on décrocha au bout du fil.

« **_Allô ?_** »

« _Sully, c'est Faith._ »

« **_Salut Faith. Est-ce que tout va bien?_** »

« _Oui. Je t'appelais juste pour savoir si tu avais prévu quelque chose pour ce midi ?_ »

« **Pas vraiment, peut-être aller manger un bout avec Davis sur le chemin du poste. Pourquoi ? **»

« _Que dirais-tu de venir manger à la maison avec Bosco et moi ? Amènes Davis aussi. _»

« **_Bosco est avec toi ?_** »

« _Oui c'est lui qui cuisine d'ailleurs. Bon alors ?_ »

« **_Okay, je passerais prendre Davis alors._** »

« _Tu veux que je lui passe un coup de fil ?_ »

« **_Non, t'en fais pas pour ça._** »

« _Okay, à dans une bonne heure alors ? _»

« **_Ça marche. A plus Faith._** »

_ooo_

Bosco n'était toujours pas revenu quand Faith raccrocha. Pour s'occuper elle se décida à préparer le dessert. Elle opta donc pour une salade de fruits. Ce n'est qu'au milieu de la préparation que quelques coups furent frappés à la porte. Essuyant ses mains avec un torchon, la jeune femme alla ouvrir la porte et se retrouva face à un sac en papier.

« _J'ai fait les courses !_ »

Avec un grand sourire, Bosco avait baissé le sac de devant son visage. Il avait cette expression d'enfant tout fière qui a terminé de rassembler tous les ingrédients pour faire un gâteau au chocolat. Faith trouva cela totalement adorable. Ensemble, ils se dirigèrent vers la cuisine et Bosco déposa puis vida son chargement.

« _Et moi je suis en train de préparer le dessert._ »

« _Ah, et que vas-tu nous faire ?_ »

« _Une salade de fruit. J'ai pensé que ça serait agréable et léger. Et toi que comptes-tu préparer ? Au fait ! Quand tu es parti j'ai demandé à Sully et Davis de ne venir que dans 1h comme je ne savais pas de combien de temps tu avais besoin. Ça te va ? _»

« _Oui c'est parfait. J'en ai pour en gros 45 minutes._ »

« _Ça ne me dit pas ce que tu vas faire._ »

« _Quelle impatiente vous faites, ma chère ! Tu verras bien quand ce sera prêt. _»

Faith fit mine de bouder ce qui entraina le rire de Bosco. Les deux continuèrent tranquillement. Faith avait bien entendu terminé avant Bosco, même si celui-ci travaillait rapidement par habitude. Une fois le dessert mis au frais elle dressa la table. La sonnerie se fit entendre soudainement, sortant les deux partenaires de leurs plats. Faith regarda Bosco pour savoir si cela allait le faire niveau timing.

« _Pile poil. Juste le temps de prendre un petit apéro._ »

Tout en allant ouvrir sa partenaire s'adressa à lui qui était en train de nettoyer le plan de travail tout en surveillant ce qu'il y avait sur le feu.

« _Oui, enfin juste une bière. Je te rappelle que l'on bosse tout à l'heure. Salut les gars !_ »

« _Re-bonjour Faith. Alors, où est notre chef cuistot ?_ »

« _Toujours dans la cuisine, il termine de préparer le repas et nettoie son chantier._ »

« _Tant que ça ?_ »

« _Hey ! J'ai entendu ! C'est même pas vrai d'abord._ »

Sully, Faith, et Davis derrière éclatèrent de rire.

« _Bonjour Faith, comment vas-tu ?_ »

« _Très bien merci, et toi Davis ? Comment va ta mère ? _»

« _J'ai très faim._ » Il rigola. « _Ma mère va bien aussi, merci de demander. _»

« _Installez-vous, vous prendrez bien une bière le temps que la cuisson se termine ?_ »

Les deux invités acquiescèrent et tous les trois prirent place sur le canapé et les fauteuils du salon. Au bout d'un moment Bosco appela Faith qui s'excusa auprès de ses amis. La cuisson était terminée. Revenant au salon elle proposa à Sully et Davis de venir prendre place à table. Les deux hommes s'exécutèrent pendant que les deux partenaires servaient les assiettes.

« _Hmm, ça sent vachement bon. Vas-tu enfin me dire ce que c'est ?_ »

« _Non, tu attendras que l'on soit tous installés._ »

« _Bosco !_ »

La protestation était pour la forme bien sûr. Finalement chacun des deux retourna au salon avec deux assiettes en mains.

« _Messieurs, Faith..._ » Il lui fit un clin d'œil. « _J'ai aujourd'hui l'honneur de vous faire goûter à mon foie de veau aux rigatonis, oranges et brocolis. Vous m'en direz des nouvelles. _»

_ooo_

Le repas était un succès et les quatre amis et collègues passaient un très bon moment ensemble. Ce n'est seulement qu'après avoir pris un petit café et débarrassé la table qu'ils finirent par se mettre en route. Dans les escaliers Faith se retrouva devant à discuter avec Davis tandis que Bosco et Sully étaient un peu plus en retrait. La jeune femme aimait beaucoup discuter avec Davis car il n'était pas paternaliste avec elle comme pouvait l'être le vieil officier.

« _Et… Avec Fred, comment ça se passe pour le moment ?_ »

Faith se doutait qu'il s'était retenu de poser la question pendant le repas quand elle leur avait annoncé qu'elle comptait divorcer de Fred et leur avoir raconté l'épisode de l'ascenseur. Quand Bosco avait vu venir la chose il lui avait demandé si elle était sûre et elle lui avait répondu que c'était le mieux à faire. Que comme ça, on ne lui poserait pas de question qui risquerait de plomber involontairement l'ambiance.

« _Je ne l'ai pas revu pour l'instant. J'imagine qu'il va finir par passer récupérer des affaires. Tout ce que j'espère c'est qu'il ne cherche pas à se trouver des excuses. Je vais essayer de voir mon avocat à la fin de la semaine._ »

« _Tu nous tiendras au courant ? _»

« _D'accord._ »

Derrière, Sully décida que c'était le bon moment pour attaquer Bosco sur un sujet épineux, le tout avec son tact habituel.

« _Alors ?_ »

« _Alors quoi Sully ?_ »

« _Toi et Faith…_ »

« _De quoi, moi et Faith ?_ »

« _Vous êtes enfin ensemble ?_ »

« _Qu'est-ce que tu me racontes ?!_ »

« _Ben vous m'aviez l'air encore plus complices que d'habitude aujourd'hui. Et puis tu étais chez elle, prêt à lui faire à manger… ce que tu as fait, au final, pour nous tous._ »

_« Si j'étais chez elle justement c'était pour savoir si elle avait des plans pour le repas et lui préparer une de mes spécialités en effet. Mais c'était aussi pour savoir comment elle allait. Elle n'avait pas spécialement le moral hier. _»

Il ne précisa pas le fait qu'ils avaient passé la nuit chez lui, car le connaissant, ça n'aurait fait que lui donner davantage de raisons de lui prendre la tête.

« _Bon sang, Bosco quand est-ce que tu vas te bouger ?_ »

« _Euh, tu m'expliques Sully ? Parce que là je suis perdu._ »

« _Tu l'aimes, c'est certain. Et elle aussi, alors qu'est-ce que t'attends ? Ne cherches pas à dire le contraire, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure._ »

Ils étaient arrivés dans le hall de l'immeuble où Davis et Faith les attendaient pour leur tenir la porte. La jeune femme avait saisi bout de la conversation et ne pouvait s'empêcher de tendre l'oreille. Bosco s'était arrêté au pied des escaliers le temps que les mots de l'officier grincheux lui imprègnent le cerveau. Par automatisme celui-ci s'était stoppé aussi et le regardait.

« _Sully, on parle de Faith là !_ »

Cette phrase eut l'effet d'un poignard dans le cœur de Faith. Brusquement elle lâcha la porte d'entrée que Davis maintint ouverte pour les retardataires, et partie d'un pas rapide. Aujourd'hui elle irait au poste à pied. Son ami qui n'avait rien suivit à la conversation des deux hommes derrières la regarda partir, se demandant quelle mouche l'avait piqué.

Quand ils arrivèrent près de Davis qui semblait s'être improvisé portier, Sully regarda autour de lui.

« _Où est Faith ?_ »

« _Euh… Elle vient de partir à l'instant, elle avait l'air… pas très bien._ »

« _Comment ça, pas très bien ?_ »

« _Je ne sais pas Bosco. On discutait en vous attendant et tout d'un coup elle est partie comme une furie. Je me suis demandé ce qui a bien pu lui prendre. Enfin bon, elle nous expliquera peut-être une fois au boulot. _»

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Bosco fasse le lien. Il ne savait pas exactement tout ce qu'elle avait entendu, mais quoi qu'il en soit, cela ne pourrait pas être bon.

« _Et merde…_ »

Ce fut son tour de partir brusquement. Il arriva en courant à sa voiture, mit le contact sans perdre de temps et démarra sur les chapeaux de roues. Toujours à l'entrée de l'immeuble se trouvaient les officiers de 55-Charlie, complètement dépassés.

* * *

**Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce troisième chapitre? =)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonsoir à tous, me voilà de retour avec le chapitre 4 ! Enfin ! Eh oui c'est vrai que j'ai mis du temps à vous l'écrire celui-là. Mais je n'ai emménagé que récemment et je viens tout juste de reprendre les cours dans ma nouvelle fac. Du coup, je n'ai pas vraiment pris le temps d'écrire. Plus question de se la couler douce comme chez papa et maman. :P Enfin bref. J'espère que cette suite vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me faire pas de vos remarques à la fin. =)**

**Delhouse**** : Encore une fois merci pour ta review, j'espère que tu prendras plaisir à lire ce chapitre. :-)**

**Fan-de-series**** : Que dire de toi, Preum's ? Encore et toujours merci pour tes reviews toujours encourageante. Tu as raisons Bosco a fait une sacré boulette. Va-t-il se rattraper ? Ha ha ha tu verras bien. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant que les autres. J'ai hâte de lire la suite de ta fic. Et qu'en est-il de ton autre projet ? :D**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture à vous !**

* * *

Aujourd'hui n'était vraiment pas un jour comme les autres. Le Lieutenant Swersky pouvait en témoigner. Il y avait tout d'abord Bosco qui était arrivé à l'heure au poste, ce qui était quelque chose d'assez rare. Ensuite Faith était arrivée après lui et s'était entretenue en privé avec le Lieutenant avant d'aller mettre son uniforme et d'atteindre la salle de briefing. Le tout en ignorant royalement son partenaire. Sully et Davis étaient arrivés quelques temps après Bosco, n'ayant pas roulé aussi vite que lui. Ils ne comprenaient pas trop ce qu'il se passait et ne préféraient pas le savoir si c'était pour déclencher la tempête du siècle.

Une fois tous les officiers installés face au pupitre, le Lieutenant avait entamé le briefing par une petit pique à propos de la ponctualité miraculeuse de Bosco. Il n'avait reçu qu'un grognement bougon de celui-ci. Bonjour l'ambiance pour celui qui serait de patrouille avec lui. Car en effet, lorsque les instructions furent données, Swersky annonça une modification dans les équipes. Bosco roulerait avec Davis tandis que Faith serait avec Sully. Les deux officiers de 55- Charlie échangèrent un regard surpris mais acquiescèrent. Bosco tenta de croiser le regard de Faith qui resta imperturbable. Son visage était tendu et froid. Elle hocha la tête et se leva quand leur boss les libéra. Elle fila chercher les radios, faisant fi des appels de son ex-partenaire du jour.

Dans la voiture de patrouille, la jeune femme garda les yeux sur la route sans broncher. Elle semblait un peu plus calme que plus tôt dans l'après-midi et son visage était moins fermé que lors du briefing. Sully l'avait remarqué et tenta une approche.

« _Je me demande pourquoi le Lieutenant a procédé à ce changement. _»

Après réflexion il se dit qu'il aurait mieux fallu qu'il se taise. Faith se retourna vers lui, de nouveau sous tension.

« _Bon écoutes Sully. C'est moi qui ai demandé au Lieutenant de me faire patrouiller avec quelqu'un d'autre que Bosco. Point final. Et si tu commences à me prendre la tête avec tes questions et insinuations, tu peux être sûr de me mettre d'une meilleure humeur que je ne le suis… Le feu est vert._ »

Sur ce, elle se remit correctement sur son siège et répondit à l'appel du central via sa radio. Sully, qui avait redémarré enclencha la sirène et les gyrophares. Faith savait qu'elle n'aurait pas dû s'en prendre comme cela à ce vieux Sully, ce n'était même pas son genre d'agir comme ça, mais là elle était à cran. Elle avait du mal à digérer.

* * *

« _Euh, tu m'expliques Sully ? Parce que là je suis perdu._ »

« _Tu l'aimes, c'est certain. Et elle aussi, alors qu'est-ce que t'attends ? Ne cherches pas à dire le contraire, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure._ »

« _Sully, on parle de Faith là !_ »

* * *

Il avait du culot quand même. Parler d'elle comme cela, en sa présence en plus. Et puis qu'entendait-il exactement par-là ? Bien sûr elle se doutait qu'elle n'était le genre de Bosco, mais de là à dire les choses de cette manière. Elle pensait qu'il avait plus de respect pour elle que cela. Il fallait croire que non. Elle fut sortie de ses pensées par Sully qui frappa à la vitre de sa portière.

« _Faith, tu viens ?_ »

Elle retrouvait son bon vieil ami, celui qui savait s'abstenir de poser des questions dérangeantes. Peut-être était-ce juste son côté professionnel qui ressortait et qui le rendait concentré sur son travail plutôt que sur un tas de choses qui n'avaient rien à voir, ce qui était son cas à elle d'ailleurs. Il fallait qu'elle y mette un terme. Cela la mettait en danger, Sully aussi, et le reste de la population. Un manque de concentration augmentait les risques.

« _J'arrive. _»

_ooo_

« _Ce changement d'équipe, c'est Faith qui l'a demandé à Swersky, n'est-ce pas ? C'est lier à ce qu'il s'est passé en début d'après-midi ?_ »

« _Pourquoi poses-tu des questions auxquelles tu sembles déjà avoir la réponse ?_ »

« _Parce ce qu'il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas Bosco._ »

Si Bosco avait espéré être tranquille en patrouillant avec Davis, il s'était bien trompé. Davis et Faith parlaient beaucoup. Certes Bosco était son meilleur ami, mais la jeune femme appréciait parler avec le plus jeune d'entre eux. Il était patient et ne se prenait pas la tête. Et puis au fil des ans tous avaient formés avec lui un lien fort. Il était devenu leur ami, un membre de leur sacré bande. Voyant qu'il n'avait plus l'attention de Bosco, le grand officier insista.

« _Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est ce qu'il a pu se passer dans la tête de Faith pour que tout d'un coup elle t'ignore royalement alors que ce matin encore vous étiez super complices tous les deux, tu vois ?_ »

Ty Davis était un homme qui posait beaucoup de questions et qui ne lâchait pas facilement l'affaire. S'il n'était pas déjà au courant, Bosco aurait pu le deviner assez rapidement.

_« Tu ne me laisseras pas tranquille tant que tu n'auras pas de réponses, pas vrai ?_ »

Le jeune homme sur le siège passager acquiesça d'un hochement de tête.

_« Okay… Il se pourrait, en fait c'est très fort probable, que Faith ait entendu la conversation que j'avais avec Sully en quittant son immeuble ce midi._ »

« _De quoi vous parliez ?_ »

* * *

« _Euh, tu m'expliques Sully ? Parce que là je suis perdu._ »

« _Tu l'aimes, c'est certain. Et elle aussi, alors qu'est-ce que t'attends ? Ne cherches pas à dire le contraire, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure._ »

« _Sully, on parle de Faith là !_ »

* * *

« _Sully me parlait de ma « relation » avec Faith. Et tu le connais, tu sais comment il est quand il commence à insinuer des trucs…_ »

« _En même temps, c'est vrai que l'on pourrait se poser des questions. Elle est la seule à accepter de patrouiller avec ton sale caractère depuis toutes ces années. _»

« _Davis…_ »

« _Ouais, désolé._ »

« _Donc je pense qu'elle a pu prendre pour elle quelque chose que j'ai dit, alors que ce n'est pas le cas. Seulement elle m'ignore complètement, alors comment veux-tu que je mette les choses au clair ?_ »

« _Je peux peut-être essayer de lui parler ?_ »

« _Je doute que tu y arrives. Je voudrais seulement qu'elle accepte de m'écouter._ »

« _Je ferai ce que je peux, Bosco._ »

« _Merci, vieux._ »

_ooo_

55-Charlie avait été mandaté pour tapage, possible conflit conjugal. Lors que Sully et Faith pénétrèrent dans l'immeuble en question le concierge les aborda.

« _Bonjour. C'est moi qui vous ai appelé. Les Rodgers ne sont pas des gens habituellement violent, mais depuis que leur fille est partie de la maison, ils se disputent de plus en plus. Ce sont des choses qui arrivent dans un couple, n'est-ce pas ? Mais là, cela devient insensé. Suivez-moi. _»

Le vieil homme les conduisit jusqu'à la cage d'escalier. Au grand désespoir de Sully il n'y avait pas d'ascenseur dans ce vieux bâtiment. Arrivé au premier étage, les éclats de voix se faisaient déjà entendre. Nombre de curieux étaient dans les escaliers à essayer de saisir quelque chose. La voix autoritaire de Faith et l'uniforme de police suffirent à les convaincre de disparaître du palier.

« _Messieurs dames, rentrez chez vous s'il vous plait. Il n'y a rien à voir._ »

A l'étage du dessus, on pouvait entendre un homme et une femme crier l'un sur l'autre. De temps en temps un objet se fracassait contre un mur ou sur le sol. Il était temps pour les deux officiers d'intervenir. Le vieux Sully s'approcha de la porte et y tambourina un moment.

« _Police ! Ouvrez ! _»

Il y eut un silence religieux pendant un instant. Faith s'approcha à son tour de la porte.

« _Monsieur et Madame Rodgers, c'est la police ! Ouvrez la porte !_ »

De l'autre côté ce fut la panique puis de nouveau le chaos.

« **_La police ?! Tu vois où ça nous mène toutes tes histoires maintenant ?! Tout ça c'est de ta faute ! _**»

« **_Ah oui ?! Ma faute ?! Et tu t'es regardée un peu ?! Tu es devenue complètement folle depuis que ta petite idiote de fille s'est tirée ! T'as complètement pété les plombs ma pauvre ! Alors arrêtes de rejeter la faute sur moi ! C'est bien trop facile !_** »

D'un signe de tête les officiers de 55-Charlie se mirent d'accord sur le fait d'intervenir. De toute manière s'ils attendaient l'avis du couple ils seraient encore là demain. C'est Sully qui força la porte. Devant sa carrure imposante celle-ci ne résista pas. Entre temps Faith avait renvoyé le concierge dans sa loge.

« _Police les mains en l'air !_ »

Le couple s'arrêta d'hurler d'un seul coup.

« _Très bien, Monsieur et Madame Rodgers, vous allez tous les deux vous calmer. Mon collègue et moi voulons des explications. Non ! Pas tous les deux en même temps. Venez donc vous asseoir sur le fauteuil Madame…_ »

« _Anna. Appelez-moi Anna._ »

« _D'accord Anna. Asseyez-vous. Votre mari et mon collègue vont aller dans la cuisine pour parler un peu._ »

« _Exactement Monsieur Rodgers. Allons-y._ »

Les deux hommes quittèrent la pièce et Faith reporta son attention sur la femme. Elle avait croisé les mains sur ses genoux et baissait la tête. La fatigue et la tristesse se lisaient sur tout son corps.

« _Madame Rodgers… Anna. Vous pouvez me dire ce qu'il s'est passé pour que les choses dégénèrent ainsi entre vous et votre mari ? _»

« _C'est à cause du départ de Charlotte. Charlotte c'est notre fille. Avant tout allait bien à la maison. Mais notre fille a grandi et il a du mal à l'accepter. Aujourd'hui elle vit chez elle, avec son petit ami. Charles et Charlotte se sont disputés juste avant son départ, parce qu'il n'appréciait pas son gendre. Il n'arrêtait pas de lui dire qu'il avait une mauvaise influence sur elle._ »

« _Et ce n'est pas le cas ?_ »

« _Non, bien sûr que non. Bien entendu notre fille avait son caractère à elle, mais jamais elle n'a mal tourné. Même dans ses études elle restait très brillante._ »

« _Après le départ de votre fille, comment votre mari s'est-il comporté avec vous ?_ »

« _Eh bien au départ il était simplement de mauvaise humeur. Il m'en voulait pour l'avoir laissé partir. Mais il faut bien qu'elle vive sa vie, n'êtes-vous pas d'accord ?_ »

« _Si, mais il faut le reconnaître que c'est difficile de voir ses propres enfants commencer à voler de leurs propres ailes._ »

_« Vous avez des enfants, Officier… Mitchell ?_ »

« _Oui, mais revenons-en à vous. Comment les choses ont-elles dégénérées ?_ »

« _Eh bien je crois que j'ai fini par en avoir marre de tout cela et j'ai fini par lui reprocher son caractère trop borné. Et nous avons fini par nous disputer à longueur de journée._ »

« _Jusqu'à ce que vous en veniez aux mains._ »

« _C'est exact._ »

Après avoir discuté avec les deux membres du couple Rodgers, Sully et Faith étaient parvenus à les convaincre de mettre rapidement les choses à plat, quitte à avoir recours à un avocat. Pour leur bien à eux et au voisinage, il fallait que leurs disputes virulentes cessent rapidement.

« _J'espère qu'on n'aura pas à revenir pour ces gens-là._ »

« _Le temps nous le dira Sully._ »

_ooo_

Le lendemain, au poste de la 55e division de la police de New York, la routine était toujours la même. Tout le monde avait pris place en salle de briefing et le Lieutenant Swersky allait entamer son speech habituel quand Bosco entra en trombe dans la pièce.

« _Ah, Boscorelli. Je me disais aussi que c'était trop beau pour durer de te voir arriver à l'heure. Dépêches-toi de te poser dans un coin._ »

Une fois que l'assemblée eut retrouvé son calme le Lieutenant repris. Comme toujours prudence, justice et ordre étaient les maîtres mots.

« _Euh Lieutenant ?_ »

« _Oui Davis ?_ »

« _Comme Faith n'est pas là, je peux retourner en patrouille avec Sully ?_ »

« _C'est si terrible que ça de bosser avec Bosco ?_ »

Cette remarque d'un collègue fit bien rire la salle, hormis le concerné.

« _Faith ne sera absente que pour quelques heures mais c'est d'accord. Bosco, le central te préviendra quand ta partenaire sera arrivée. En attendant tu patrouilles en solo._ »

« _Okay Lieutenant._ »

Dans les couloirs pour aller chercher les radios, Davis interpela Bosco.

« _Hey Bosco !_ »

« _Quoi encore Davis ?_ »

« _Essaies de lui parler aujourd'hui. Mais vas-y mollo, d'accord ?_ »

Si au départ il avait plutôt mal pris les remarques qu'avait suscitées la demande de Ty de retourner avec son ancien partenaire, il comprit que son ami avait aussi fait cela pour lui. Dans la voiture de patrouille Faith ne pourrait pas le fuir. _« Vas-y mollo, d'accord ? »_ Il encore pas mal de temps pour penser à ce qu'il pourrait lui dire.

_ooo_

Plus tard dans l'après-midi, Faith sortait seulement du cabinet de son avocat. Elle aurait bien voulu ne pas avoir à empiéter sur ces heures de travail, mais c'était le seul créneau qu'il lui restait de disponible. Ils avaient beaucoup discuté de la situation et de ce qui conviendrait le mieux pour elle et Fred. Mais il était évident pour Faith que le divorce n'était pas négociable. Alors ils avaient discuté de la garde des enfants. Sujet très sensible pour elle. Elle souhaitait avoir la garde exclusive, quitte à laisser ses enfants voir leur père certains week-ends et pendant les vacances. Mais il était inenvisageable qu'elle les laisse à cet homme irresponsable. Malheureusement, comme son avocat lui avait expliqué, les choses ne seraient pas aussi simples. Ce sera au juge de décider. Le métier de Faith étant un argument que son mari pourrait utiliser contre elle, même si lui n'avait même pas de boulot. Faith avait bien sûr conscience de ce point-là, mais le fait que son avocat en fasse un argument déterminant était difficile à admettre pour elle. Bien sûr qu'elle travaillait beaucoup, et cela avait toujours été ainsi. Mais sans ça ses enfants n'auraient pas la vie qu'ils avaient actuellement. Le vieil homme essaya cependant d'être rassurant en lui expliquant que rien n'était encore joué et qu'il fallait franchit les obstacles un part un. Et le premier pas à faire était de remplir les papiers du divorce et de les lui faire signer.

Après avoir rangé précieusement les papiers du divorce dans son sac à main, Faith salua son avocat et le laissa la raccompagner à la porte. Avant de sortir elle adressa un sourire à la jeune secrétaire et lui dit au revoir. La femme avec qui elle était occupée se retourna alors et afficha elle aussi un immense sourire.

« _Officier Mitchell, bonjour ! _»

« _Euh… bonjour ?_ »

« _Anna Rodgers, vous vous souvenez ? _»

« _Oh, Madame Rodgers. Comment ça va avec votre époux depuis hier ?_ »

« _Eh bien grâce à vous et à votre collègue, mon mari et moi avons réussi à discuter calmement toute la soirée. Nous avons fini par admettre que le divorce était la meilleure solution. C'est pourquoi je viens de prendre rendez-vous auprès de Cindy._ »

« _Oh, et bien j'espère que vous prenez la bonne décision._ »

« _Et vous, que faisiez-vous là ? J'imagine que ce n'est pas pour une enquête puisque vous n'êtes pas en uniforme._ »

« _Eh bien justement, il faut que j'aille travailler. Au revoir Madame Rodgers, au revoir Cindy._ »

« _Attendez ! Laissez-moi vous conduire, je peux bien faire ça pour vous remercier._ »

« _Eh bien d'accord._ »

« _Au revoir Cindy. Allons-y._ »

« _Au revoir Mesdames ! _»

Sur le chemin du commissariat Faith éluda de nombreuses fois les questions de la conductrices à propos de sa présence dans le bureau de leur avocat commun. Une telle curiosité agaçait la jeune femme, mais elle tenta de ne rien montrer. Quand la voiture se gara devant le poste, Faith se sentie soulagée. Elle remercia rapidement son chauffeur et s'éloigna rapidement. Elle passa par l'accueil où se trouvait le Lieutenant Swersky.

« _Bonjour Lieutenant. J'ai fait au plus vite, je vais me changer._ »

« _Bonjour Faith. Je fais rappeler ton partenaire de route._ »

Quand sa subordonnée fut entrée dans le vestiaire le Lieutenant s'adressa à la personne de l'accueil.

« _Faites prévenir Bosco._ »

« _Tout de suite. Central à 55-David, vous me recevez ?_ »

« _55-David j'écoute._ »

« _55-David votre partenaire est arrivée._ »

_« Bien reçu central, je rentre au bercail._ »

* * *

**Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce quatrième chapitre ? =)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour à tous ! =) Me voilà de retour avec le chapitre 5 que vous attendiez tous. J'avoue avoir eu un peu de mal sur la fin, pour trouver les bons mots et le bon enchainement des évènements. Je pense entamer le chapitre 6 rapidement. Je tiens aussi à préciser que nous arrivons vers la fin. Le prochain chapitre pourrait être le dernier oui l'avant-dernier. J'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à lire que j'en ai pris à écrire. **

**Delhouse****: Merci pour ta review, j'espère que cette suite te plaira. :)**

**Elyseb****: Tu vas avoir ta réponse dans ce chapitre. J'espère que ça répondra à tes espérances. :p**

**Fan-des-series****: Bon, ma Preum's, ton humour est complètement foireux ! :P Je te laisse savourer ce chapitre sans t'en dire davantage, tu verras bien ce qu'il va se passer entre nos deux héros. J'aime beaucoup le personnage de Davis, je trouve qu'au fond il est exactement comme Faith. J'espère que ton projet avance comme tu veux et que tu as de l'inspiration pour tes autres fics. :) **

**Sur ce, bonne lecture à vous! **

* * *

Le temps que Sully rentre au poste pour la récupérer, Faith avait eu le temps de mettre son uniforme tranquillement et d'aller récupérer sa radio pour le service. Avant de sortir elle salua Swersky de la main. Une fois dehors elle se rendit auprès de la voiture de patrouille qui stationnait le moteur tournant. Mais quand elle ouvrit la porte pour s'installer, elle eut une mauvaise surprise. Ce n'était pas Sully au volant, comme elle l'avait pensé, mais Bosco. Elle s'installa quand même et s'attacha. De toute manière elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Bizarrement, le dicton « _les absents ont toujours tords_ » semblait prendre tout son sens en cet instant.

De son côté Bosco avait très bien remarqué le temps d'arrêt que sa partenaire avait eu avant de grimper dans l'habitacle. Elle s'était sûrement attendue à tomber sur Sully, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Elle devait se sentir piégée, peut-être. Avec le temps il avait appris à la connaître par cœur, si bien qu'il pouvait décrypter son langage corporel les yeux fermés. Et en cet instant il savait qu'elle mourrait d'envie de lui demander une explication. Mais sa fierté étant trop grande, ou bien était-elle trop blessée pour cela, elle refusait de lui adresser un seul mot qui n'était pas nécessaire. Et par nécessaire il fallait bien comprendre le minimum vital sur une intervention.

« _C'est Davis qui a demandé à Swersky de le laisser reprendre les patrouilles avec Sully._ »

La seule réaction qu'il aperçut de sa partenaire fut la tête qu'elle baissa. Comme une capitulation silencieuse à la décision qui avait été prise sans elle. Elle devrait faire avec. Cette situation devenait par ailleurs de plus en plus pesante pour l'un comme pour l'autre.

« _Pourquoi ?_ »

« _Eh bien je suppose qu'il en avait marre de patrouiller avec moi plutôt qu'avec son partenaire. On sait tous les deux ce que ça fait…_ »

Sans relever la tête, Faith soupira. Elle contemplait ses mains posées sur ses genoux. Ses doigts étaient entremêlés mais il n'y avait là aucun signe de tension particulière.

« _Non Bosco, pourquoi… ?_ »

Même si elle n'arrivait pas à s'exprimer clairement, même si les mots refusaient de franchir la barrière de ses lèvres, il était évident pour Bosco que ce dont elle parlait n'était clairement pas le retour de Davis aux côtés de Sully. Non, elle faisait bien référence à l'incident diplomatique survenu dans le hall de son immeuble. Le problème c'était qu'il n'était exactement sûr de ce qu'elle avait ou n'avait pas entendu.

« _Faith… »_

_« Tu sais quoi, laisses tomber._ »

« _Hors de question._ »

« Ce n'étais pas une question, Bosco_._ »

Dans un premier temps Bosco ne répondit rien. Cela ne ressemblait vraiment pas à la Faith qu'il connaissait, ce genre de saute d'humeur. Finalement, contre toute attente, il freina brusquement le long d'un trottoir et coupa le moteur.

« _Ecoutes Yokas, je commence à en avoir par-dessus la tête en ce moment des décisions que tu prends pour nous deux. Il est évident qu'il y a un problème. Mais vois-tu si on veut le régler va falloir parler un minimum.»_

« _Il n'y a aucun problème, Bosco._ »

« _Bien sûr... C'est pour cela que tu m'évites et que tu es désagréable avec tout le monde en ce moment. »_

« **_Agression en cours au croisement de Madison avenue et de la 45_****_e_****_._** »

« _55-David, agression 45 et Madison. On est en route. _»

Sauvée par le gong, encore une fois. Bosco enclencha la sirène de leur voiture de patrouille et redémarra en vitesse pour se rendre sur les lieux de l'intervention. La discussion ne continua pas, tous les deux préférant se concentrer sur leur mission. Une fois sur les lieux les deux officiers eurent à intervenir. Deux hommes étaient en train de se battre sur le bord de la route. Une foule s'était formée autour d'eux, mais personne n'osait s'interposer de peur de prendre un coup. La dispute avait éclaté à la suite d'un soi-disant accident. Quelqu'un avait lancé une brique ou une pierre – peu importait – sur la voiture de l'un des deux hommes qui était garée correctement le long du trottoir, brisant de ce fait le parebrise. Le deuxième gusses était sortie de l'immeuble et avait approché le conducteur. Celui-ci n'était pas blessé mais s'était mis à l'agresser. Il prétendait que celui qui avait détruit sa voiture n'était autre que son délinquant de fils. Bien entendu le père du gamin s'était énervé à son tour en réfutant les accusations du chauffeur. Et les choses avaient dégénérés.

Faith et Bosco étaient parvenus à les calmer tous les deux et à prendre leur déposition sans encombres. Le jeune officier avait tenu à mettre en garde les deux hommes sur le cas où ils se chercheraient encore des noises une fois que lui et sa partenaire seraient partis. S'ils devaient revenir, ce serait pour les embarquer tous les deux, sans exception. En retournant la voiture, Faith n'avait pas pu retenir le sourire qu'elle tentait de cacher face aux hommes. Ils avaient fait une de ces têtes quand Bosco les avait menacés de les boucler en cellule.

« _Content de voir que le malheur des uns fait effectivement le bonheur des autres._ »

La concernée se tourna vers son partenaire mais ne vit aucun reproche sur son visage. Elle lui offrit un léger sourire et attrapa au vol les clés qu'il lui envoya. A son tour de conduire. Leur service ne finirait peut-être pas aussi tendu qu'il avait commencé, finalement.

_ooo_

55-David venait de terminer son service plutôt calmement. Les fou-furieux, comme les appelait Bosco, se tenaient tranquille ces derniers temps, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Avec les tensions existantes lui et sa partenaire, ils n'étaient pas aussi en phase que d'habitude alors il ne préférait pas imaginer comment ils s'en sortiraient en cas de fusillade. Passant une main sur son visage fatigué il tenta de chasser ses pensées négatives de son esprit.

« _Bonne nuit Bosco._ »

Au moment de rentrer dans les vestiaires du commissariat, il croisa ses deux collègues de 55-Charlie.

« _Bonne nuit Sully, bonne nuit Davis._ »

Avant que la porte ne se referme il put entendre sa partenaire arriver à son tour.

« _Bonne nuit les gars, à demain._ »

« _Bonne nuit à toi aussi. A demain._ »

Quand elle pénétra dans les vestiaires à son tour, Bosco était déjà en train de se changer. Elle pouvait voir dans ses mouvements qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées. Il avait l'air plus fatigué que d'habitude ce soir. Tranquillement elle se rendit à son casier et commença à se déshabiller à son tour afin de troquer son uniforme contre son jean et un top confortable.

« _Faith ?_ »

« _Hmm ?_ »

« _Je te dépose chez toi ?_ »

« _Eh bien ça dépend…_ »

Bosco la regarda avec un air interrogatif. Après avoir passé la tête dans son t-shirt et l'avoir enfilé complètement elle continua, hésitante.

« _Est-ce que tu as prévus de m'engueuler encore une fois ? _»

Son partenaire la regarda comme si elle venait de parler en langage martien. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent un instant avant qu'un éclair de compréhension ne traverse le visage de son interlocuteur.

« _Est-ce que tu accepterais au moins de m'écouter ? Je ne te demande rien de plus, juste ça. _»

Bizarrement elle ne se sentait pas énervée. Le ton de la conversation ne montait pas et cela l'aida. C'est comme si, inconsciemment, elle avait déjà commencé à lui pardonner. La supplique qu'elle trouva dans les yeux de son partenaire eut raison d'elle.

« _Je pense que je peux faire ça._ »

Ils échangèrent un sourire et finirent de se préparer tranquillement. Bosco finit de lasser ses chaussures et Faith brossa ses cheveux avant de mettre les siennes. Quand ils sortirent des vestiaires il lui tint la porte, comme avant. Cela faisait partir de ses habitudes depuis qu'il patrouillait avec celle qui était peu à peu devenue sa meilleure amie. Les autres avaient beau dire ce qu'ils voulaient, en sa présente Bosco était un parfait gentleman. Bon, parfois un peu macho, mais cela faisait partie du masque qu'il affichait en permanence aux yeux du monde.

Dans la mustang de Bosco le silence venait de s'installer. Ce dernier ne s'y sentant pas à l'aise décida d'engager la conversation avec la jeune femme à ses côtés. C'était un aussi un bon moyen pour rétablir le dialogue pour la discussion à venir.

« _L'un des enfants avait un problème ce matin ?_ »

« _Non. Emilie et Charlie vont très bien, ne t'en fais pas._ »

Un sourire discret flottait sur le visage de Faith. Bosco partageait un lien particulier avec ses deux trésors, et elle appréciait de voir à quel point il se faisait du souci pour eux. Elle décida de lui expliquer la raison de son absence, bien qu'elle n'ait pas à se justifier devant lui.

« _J'étais chez mon avocat._ »

« _Oh…_ »

« _J'aurais préféré y aller sur l'un de nos jours de repos, mais le seul créneau disponible était ce matin. Soit il a un emploi du temps très aéré, soit il doit se faire un maximum d'argent…_ »

« _Et donc…?_ »

« _Je dois faire signer les papiers du divorce à Fred. Je demande la garde exclusive des enfants. Mais ça, ce sera une autre histoire._ »

« _Comment ça ?_ »

«_ Connaissant Fred, j'imagine qu'avec son avocat ils mettront en avant mon travail et tout ce qui va avec en contre-argument vis-à-vis de ma demande …_ »

« _Je suis désolé…_ »

Le conducteur venait de parler après un long silence. Faith ne comprenait pas de quoi il parlait. Etait-il toujours dans la discussion à propos de son divorce ou bien parlait-il de ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux ?

« _De quoi es-tu désolé, Bosco ?_ »

« _Que ça soit aussi difficile pour toi ces derniers temps. Fred, la garde des enfants… Nous._ »

Sans la regarder directement, Bosco la vit hocher la tête silencieusement. C'était le moment de la grande discussion. Au feu, Bosco tourna à gauche et rattrapa la grande avenue.

« _Bosco, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, je n'habite pas par là… et toi non plus._ »

« _Je sais, ce n'est pas là qu'on va._ »

_ooo_

Ils ne mirent pas longtemps avant d'apercevoir à la lumière des lampadaires l'imposante entrée du plus grand parc de New York.

« _Central Park ?! Bosco qu'est-ce qu'on vient faire à Central Park au beau milieu de la nuit ?_ »

« _Faith, j'ai besoin de te parler. Et ce n'est pas dans une voiture, en étant concentré sur la route, que je vais réussir à avoir une conversation sérieuse digne de ce nom. Et pour qu'aucun de nous deux ne se sente mal à l'aise d'être dans l'appartement de l'autre, j'ai pensé qu'ici serait un endroit suffisamment neutre._ »

La jeune femme trouva que c'était effectivement une bonne idée. Elle remercia intérieurement son partenaire de déployer autant d'efforts pour régler leur problème, tout en la mettant à l'aise.

« _D'accord._ »

D'un même mouvement ils sortirent de l'habitacle. C'est sans un mot qu'ils passèrent les remparts de cette étendue de verdure et arpentèrent les chemins tranquillement. Le parc était tellement différent la nuit. Il n'y avait plus de cris d'enfants, de coureurs ni de cyclistes, plus de couples étendus sur l'herbe. Il n'y avait que le bruit du vent dans les feuillages et parfois le hululement d'un oiseau de nuit. Au bout d'un moment, à le voir prendre plusieurs fois de profondes respirations, Faith compris que Bosco cherchait le courage de se lancer. Elle bifurqua alors du chemin où ils avançaient et s'approcha du bord de l'étang. Son reflet apparu sur la surface de l'eau. Elle resta ainsi jusqu'à l'entendre s'approcher. Il vint se placer à ses côtés, leurs reflets se touchant en même temps que leurs épaules.

« _Peu importe ce que tu as pu entendre de ma conversation avec Sully – car il s'agit bien de cela n'est-ce pas ? – peu importe ce que tu as pu comprendre ou interpréter… je suis désolé._ »

Bosco n'était pas très à l'aise avec les grands discours. Mais cela semblait pour lui la meilleure entrée en matière. Cela valait toujours mieux qu'une réplique du genre « _ce n'est pas ce que tu crois_ », qui d'ailleurs ne fonctionne pas avec sa partenaire, il avait pu le constater par le passé.

« _Je pense que le plus simple est de te raconter la conversation que j'ai eu avec Sully ?_ »

Sentant son regard sur elle, Faith tourna la tête vers lui. Elle répondit à sa question par un simple hochement de tête. Elle ne voulait pas parler, pas encore. D'une part elle risquerait de le couper dans son élan et de tout fiche en l'air, et d'autre part elle n'était même pas sûre de pouvoir se contrôler elle-même.

« _Tu connais Sully et sa délicatesse légendaire… En quittant ton appartement il a absolument tenu à savoir où en était notre relation. Oui je sais ce que tu vas dire : quelle relation ? Lors de cet interrogatoire improvisé il était persuadé que l'on était ensemble. _»

« _Ensemble ?_ »

Faith venait de poser cette question avec une toute petite voix. Bien sûr qu'elle avait compris ce que cela signifiait, mais elle voulait savoir ce qu'en pensait Bosco. Le nœud dans sa gorge et dans son ventre donnant une illusion de surprise dans sa voix.

« _Ouais. Tu y crois, toi ? Quand je lui ai demandé ce qui lui faisait dire ça il m'a dit qu'il nous avait trouvé beaucoup plus complices qu'auparavant. En même temps, c'est vrai qu'avec tout ce qui nous est arrivé – à toi surtout – on s'est beaucoup rapproché. Mais non, à croire que c'était impossible d'être encore plus proche de sa meilleure amie sans coucher avec elle. Enfin bref… Je lui ai raconté brièvement que j'étais chez toi car la veille tu n'avais pas le moral et que j'étais venu aux nouvelles._ »

La jeune femme fixait leurs reflets dans l'eau sombre tout en repensant à ce fameux repas chez elle. C'est vrai qu'ils avaient été très complices, passant leur temps à rigoler et se chamailler pour des broutilles toute la matinée. Elle s'était vraiment sentie bien à ses côtés et était reconnaissante d'avoir quelqu'un comme lui pour traverser les bons comme les mauvais moments de sa vie.

« _Mais bien évidemment, ça ne lui a pas suffi. Il devient trop fleur bleue avec l'âge, crois-moi. Il a commencé à prendre un ton paternaliste pour me dire que… que je devrais me bouger un peu._ »

Bosco marqua une pose à ce moment-là. Car c'est à peu près ici que Faith avait surpris leur conversation. C'est aussi là qu'était le cœur du malentendu. Son propre cœur à lui aussi, mis à nu. Pour la jeune femme aussi c'était un moment peu agréable qu'elle savait arriver. Prenant son courage à deux mains elle mena la conversation vers l'avant.

« _C'est à ce moment-là que Sully a émis l'hypothèse que tu avais des sentiments pour moi et réciproquement. Et tu as mis à plat ses théories d'un seul coup en lui rappelant que je ne suis pas ton genre de femme et que par conséquent ses insinuations étaient infondées. Je suis dans le vrai, n'est-ce pas ?_ »

« _Oui._ »

Bosco avait parlé plus vite que son cerveau n'avait réfléchit. C'est en voyant le visage de sa meilleure amie se voiler qu'il réalisa le malentendu. Décidemment il était vraiment un boulet quand il le voulait !

« _Quoi ? Non ! Non !_ »

Là ce fut au tour de Faith de ne plus rien comprendre. Un coup oui, un coup non, il y avait de quoi perdre son latin.

« _Bosco, je suis perdue là._ »

« _Bon sang… pourquoi est-ce que c'est si dur ? Faith tu es une femme magnifique avec un cœur en or. C'est vrai que tu n'as rien à voir avec les autres filles avec qui je suis sorti et qui sont passées dans mon lit, mais justement. Tu n'es pas le genre de femme que l'on voudrait mettre dans son lit, comme cela._ »

Encore une fois Bosco venait d'enfoncer le clou. Ce qu'il venait de dire conforta Faith dans ses pensées et elle se pinça les lèvres. Il venait encore une fois de la blesser sans même s'en rendre compte, mais elle n'allait pas lui laisser la chance de le constater. Elle ne se rabaisserait pas à cela.

« _Ce que j'essaie de dire, Faith, c'est que tu vaux plus que cela. Et pour en revenir à la conversation avec Sully, je voulais lui rappeler que de toute manière je n'étais pas ton genre d'homme. _»

Les explications de Bosco la soulagèrent un peu. Du moins concernant le respect qu'il avait pour elle. C'était déjà ça. Quant au fait qu'il soit ou non son genre d'homme, il semblait n'avoir aucune idée de ce qu'il avançait.

« _Comment peux-tu savoir quel est mon genre d'homme puisque je ne t'ai jamais parlé de ça, contrairement à toi ?_ »

« _C'est pas faux… Mais il suffit de me comparer à ton mari pour voir que nous n'avons rien en commun. Et puis je suis réputé pour mon sale caractère et mon côté macho, qui t'insupporte d'ailleurs._ »

« _Bosco, cela ne veut rien dire. La preuve, Fred et moi allons divorcer. Tu ne penses pas que j'aurais déjà arrêté de patrouiller avec toi après toutes ces années si je n'appréciais pas ton caractère ? Après il est vrai que je te trouve chiant quand tu te mets à avoir des réactions machistes, mais je sais que ce n'est qu'une façade et qu'au fond tu n'es pas comme ça. Bos' avec le temps j'ai appris à te connaître, et à t'aimer pour ce que tu es._ »

« _Je… Tu m'aimes ? Wow, moi qui croyais ne même pas un jour pouvoir t'intéresser…_ »

« _Tout comme moi je n'imaginais pas rentrer dans tes critères en matières de femmes._ »

« _Bien au contraire Faith, les autres c'était pour me convaincre moi-même. Et puis tu as les enfants, et Fred._ »

La discussion sérieuse prenait finalement une tournure bien plaisante pour les deux partenaires. Et dire que toutes ces révélations étaient partie d'un simple malentendu issue des insinuations du vieux Sullivan. Faith se sentait soulagée de retrouver l'entente qu'elle avait avec son partenaire.

« _C'est vrai que pour l'instant je suis toujours avec Fred, mais le divorce va bientôt être prononcé. Et les enfants t'adorent. Ils comprendront si je prends le temps de leur expliquer. Bosco, tout ce que je veux savoir pour le moment, c'est si mes sentiments sont partagés._ »

Le jeune homme avait peut-être cherché à lui faire comprendre qu'elle était son genre de femme, il ne lui avait pas clairement affirmé ce qu'il ressentait à son égard. Et elle ne voulait pas d'autres malentendus, surtout pas à propos de cela. Elle ne voulait pas risquer de perdre ce qu'ils avaient mis tant d'années à construire. Pour toute réponse Bosco s'approcha d'elle et prit son visage entre ses mains. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux, s'imprégnant de la lueur qui brillait dans ses iris émeraude. Puis doucement il vint presser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Faith répondit à son baiser et posa ses mains sur le torse de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Quand ils se séparèrent, leurs fronts restèrent collés l'un à l'autre.

« _Est-ce que c'est une réponse positive ? _»

« _Oui. Je t'aime Faith._ »

Un sourire éclatant illumina son visage et elle se blottit dans les bras de Bosco. Ils profitèrent de l'étreinte un long moment jusqu'à ce que le portable de Faith ne sonne.

«_ C'est Emily. Allo ?_ »

« **_Maman, tu es en retard, est-ce que ça va ? Où es-tu ?_** »

« _Je suis en route Em', tout va bien. J'ai juste été retenu un peu plus longtemps que prévu par les collègues. Bosco va me ramener en voiture._ »

« **_D'accord. A tout à l'heure Maman._** »

« _A tout à l'heure ma puce._ »

Faith raccrocha et se tourna vers Bosco.

« _Emily s'inquiète de ne pas me voir rentrer._ »

« _Alors allons-y._ »

Les deux partenaires reprirent le chemin inverse, d'un pas un peu plus rapide, pour rejoindre la voiture de Bosco. Celui-ci avait mis son bras autour du cou de Faith pour la garder près d'elle. Celle-ci avait passé un bras autour de sa taille. Elle profitait de sa chaleur et de sa présence. Elle se sentait tout simplement bien avec lui.

* * *

**Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce cinquième chapitre? =)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour à tous ! :-) Me revoilà avec le chapitre 6 ! Finalement ce ne sera pas le dernier car je me suis rendue compte que j'avais beau noircir page après page, j'ai encore un tas de choses à écrire avant de boucler cette fanfiction. Pour mon plus grand plaisir, d'ailleurs, car j'adore écrire cette fic, j'y prends tellement de plaisir. Bon c'est moins drôle quand j'arrive dans un creux où l'inspiration se fait moins présente, mais cela fait partie du jeu, n'est-ce pas. Donc voilà... Bon, je vous l'accorde il se passe moins de choses dans ce chapitre, mais promis ça bougera plus dans le suivant ! Promis, juré ! ;-) **

**Fan-des-series****: Bon ma Preum's, encore une fois fidèle au poste. :-) Merci pour ta review. Cela m'a fait très plaisir de le chapitre 5 t'ait conquis. J'espère que celui-ci te plaira aussi. Comme tu le dis, il y a encore quelques détails à régler, mais ce n'est pas pour aujourd'hui. Du moins ça se prépare. **

**Sur ce, bonne lecture à vous ! :-)**

* * *

Quand ils arrivèrent dans la voiture, Bosco enclencha un peu le chauffage. Ils étaient restés un bon moment dehors, près de l'eau, et à cette heure de la nuit il faisait assez frais. Faith apprécia la douce chaleur qui vint la réchauffer et s'installa confortablement dans son siège, la tête reposant sur l'appuie-tête. Son partenaire mit le contact, baissa le son de l'autoradio qui diffusa alors une douce mélodie en sourdine, et démarra. Au bout d'un moment Faith s'adressa à son partenaire, sans ouvrir les yeux pour autant.

« _Bos' ?_ »

« _Hmm ?_ »

« _Après ce soir, je voulais savoir si on était okay…_ »

« _A propos de quoi ?_ »

Bosco restait concentré sur la route mais jetait régulièrement des œillades à la femme aux cheveux blonds à ses côtés. Celle-ci avait à présent ouvert les yeux et le regardait. Il y avait de l'hésitation au fond de son regard.

« _A propos de nous. Je veux dire… tant que le divorce n'est pas prononcé c'est impossible, mais… Je veux vraiment construire quelque chose avec toi, quelque chose de plus que ce que l'on a. _»

« _Hey… Bien sûr qu'on est okay, Faith._ »

Pour la rassurer, car il avait bien sentit sa crainte dans ses paroles, il posa la main sur sa jambe et y exerça une pression.

« _Cela prendra le temps qu'il faudra, mais je serai avec toi. Je te le promets._ »

Faith profita du feu rouge pour se pencher et embrasser Bosco en un remerciement silencieux. Quand elle se réinstalla correctement sur son siège elle laissa sa main gauche derrière la nuque de son partenaire, jouant distraitement avec ses cheveux. Le reste du trajet se fit sans un mot.

La voiture se gara juste devant l'immeuble et tous deux en descendirent. Quand ils sortirent de l'ascenseur Faith intima à Bosco de faire le moins de bruit possible, et essaya de faire de même en déverrouillant la porte de son appartement. Une fois à l'intérieur ils défirent leurs vestes et leurs chaussures avant de s'aventurer plus loin. Sur le canapé du salon, Emily s'était endormie, attendant que sa mère ne rentre. Celle-ci s'approcha d'elle et lui caressa le visage, mais cela ne la fit que bouger dans son sommeil. Bosco s'approcha alors des deux et proposa de porter Emily jusque dans son lit. Faith accepta et une fois dans la chambre elle tira les couvertures pour qu'il puisse l'allonger. Elle lui retira ses chaussettes et son gilet avant de la border. Après un dernier baiser sur son front et sur celui de son fils, elle quitta la pièce.

Son partenaire était en train de préparer de la tisane quand elle le trouva dans la cuisine. Doucement elle s'approcha de lui et se colla contre son dos en enroulant ses bras autour de sa taille.

« _Tu veux rester ce soir ? Il est très tard, on repassera par chez toi demain._ »

« _Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, Faith. Pas encore._ »

« _Tu as sans doute raison_… »

Elle avait dit cela dans un soupir et arborait une moue boudeuse quand Bosco se retourna pour la prendre dans ses bras.

« _Bientôt Faith. Je te le promets._ »

« _Je t'aime._ »

« _Moi aussi_. »

Après un moment à profiter de la chaleur de l'autre, Bosco se recula légèrement.

« _Je vais devoir y aller._ »

« _Je sais…_ »

« _Maintenant, Faith._ »

« _Uh-hu._ »

Devant le manque de réaction de la jeune femme il rigola doucement. Lui non plus n'avait pas vraiment envie de partir. Il était heureux de cette nouvelle étape dans leur relation. Il se fit violence et se recula pour de bon après avoir placé un tendre baiser sur le front de sa belle. Celle-ci le raccompagna sur le pas de la porte.

« _Je passe te prendre demain ?_ »

« _Oui. Sois prudent sur la route_. »

« _Promis_. _Bye_. »

« _Bye._ »

Ils échangèrent un dernier baiser sur le pas de la porte, long et tendre. La naissance d'une relation a toujours quelque chose de magique. Se quitter pour quelques heures est aussi difficile que de se quitter pour plusieurs années. Après avoir refermé la porte à clé, Faith alla prendre une douche rapide et se rendit dans la chambre de ses enfants où elle prit place sur le lit d'Emily.

_ooo_

Le lendemain matin, après avoir emmené ses deux trésors à l'école, Faith était rentrée chez elle et avait pris la décision d'appeler Fred. Elle se saisit du combiné mural et composa le numéro de téléphone de son futur ex-mari. Après quelques tonalités celui-ci finit par décrocher.

« **_Allo ?_** »

« _Fred, c'est moi._ »

« **_Faith ? Il y a un problème avec les enfants ?_** »

« _Non, est-ce que l'on peut se voir demain avant que j'aille bosser ?_ »

« **_Euh… oui ça peut se faire. Est-ce que tout va bien ? _**»

« _Très bien, alors retrouves-moi vers 12h à la friterie près de mon lieu de travail._ »

« **_D'accord… Faith qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_** »

« _Rien. Il faut juste que je te parle._ »

« **_Tu as raison, on doit parler. Tu me man-_** »

Faith ne le laissa pas continuer et raccrocha. Il ne fallait pas qu'il se lance dans cette voie-là. Elle le savait, cela ne serait pas une partie de plaisir. Mais il n'était pas question de faire demi-tour. Fred avait fait un choix pour eux deux quand il avait commencé à la tromper, elle ne le laisserait revenir pleurer à ses pieds. Peut-être l'ancienne Faith l'aurait-elle toléré mais ce n'était plus le cas maintenant. Il faudra bien qu'il se fasse une raison.

Il lui restait encore quelques heures avant que Bosco ne passe la prendre pour aller travailler. Elle entreprit alors de faire un peu de rangement et de ménage. Elle commença par faire la vaisselle du matin. Ensuite elle se dirigea vers le placard qui servait de débarra et en ressortit quelques cartons pliés qu'elle mit en forme. En commençant par leur chambre, elle remplit les boites avec toutes les affaires qui appartenaient à Fred. Ses vêtements dans l'armoire, ses bibelots sur la table de chevet et le buffet, son bazar sous le lit. Elle fit la même chose pour la salle de bain et toutes les pièces communes. Au final elle se retrouva à fermer un total de 5 cartons. Elle les empila dans le salon, derrière le canapé pour ne pas qu'ils prennent trop de place. Elle avait glissé dans l'une des boites certaines photos des enfants qu'ils avaient faites en double. Elle n'était pas non plus sans cœur et pouvait comprendre qu'il veuille garder quelques souvenirs de ses enfants.

Quand Bosco arriva sur le seuil de l'appartement de Faith, il n'entendait rien d'autre que la soufflerie de l'aspirateur. Elle avait décidé de faire le grand ménage tôt le matin, donc elle était soit très en forme, soit énervée. Peut-être les deux. Il tenta de frapper même s'il se doutait qu'elle ne l'entendrait pas, ce qui s'avéra correct. Alors il tenta autre chose. Il décrocha son téléphone et composa un numéro bien connu. A travers la porte il put entendre le téléphone fixe sonner. Le bruit de l'aspirateur cessa presque instantanément, et il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour qu'il entende sa voix. Elle ne semblait pas énervée.

« _Allo ?_ »

« **_Bonjour, pizzeria Boscorelli à l'appareil ! _**»

Faith éclata de rire. Il adorait vraiment son rire, et ce depuis leur première rencontre en fait.

« _Très drôle Bosco ! Il y a un problème ?_ »

« **_En effet._** »

« _Bos' ?_ »

L'inquiétude dans sa voix le fit sourire.

« **_Le problème c'est que je suis devant l'appartement d'une femme extraordinaire, mais elle ne répond pas quand je frappe à sa porte. Alors je me suis dit qu'en tant qu'officier de police vous pourriez peut-être faire quelque chose pour moi... ?_** »

Faith lui raccrocha littéralement au nez. Un instant plus tard et elle était en train d'ouvrir sa porte d'entrée, faisant face à Bosco. Celui-ci affichait un sourire de gamin content de sa blague, ce qu'il était tout simplement. Faith, quant à elle, tentait d'afficher un air blasé pour contenir un autre éclat de rire qui gonflait dans sa poitrine.

« _Abruti…_ »

Bosco fit semblant d'être vexé et lui fit sa moue de chien battu. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Faith éclate de rire une bonne fois pour toute. Elle l'attira à elle par le col de sa veste et lui planta un baiser sur les lèvres. Elle lui fit signe d'entrer et referma la porte à clé.

« _Alors, grand ménage ?_ »

« _En effet. J'ai profité d'avoir rassemblé les affaires de Fred dans des cartons pour faire un brin de rangement._ »

Bosco constata en effet que derrière l'aspirateur étaient empilés plusieurs cartons. Le temps que Faith range l'appareil il ôta sa veste et l'accrocha au porte-manteau.

« _Tu veux que l'on mange ici où bien tu veux qu'on aille quelque part ?_ »

« _Oh, miss Mitchell accepterait de s'afficher en public avec moi ?_ »

Bosco avait dit cela pour plaisanter, mais voir une sincère expression de surprise sur le visage de sa partenaire le fit douter de lui.

« _Est-ce que j'ai dit quelque chose de mal ?_ »

« _Non. Non Bos' c'est juste que personne ne m'appelle par mon nom de jeune fille._ »

« _Il va falloir t'y habituer Faith, parce que si tu divorces tu vas reprendre ton nom de jeune fille… enfin je crois ?_ »

« _Bien sûr. Je ne garderais pas le nom de Fred. Pour les enfants on s'arrangera pour qu'ils portent les deux noms. Cela fait bizarre tout de même. Je n'ai plus l'habitude._ »

« _Je veux bien te croire. Cela fera la même chose au poste, tu verras._ »

« _Certes. Mais cela ne répond pas à ma question. Et pour ton information, cela ne m'a jamais dérangé de m'afficher avec toi. Simplement je ne veux pas de démonstration d'affection en public, du moins pour le moment. Et tu le sais._ »

« _Oui je sais. Je plaisantais. Que dirais-tu que l'on cuisine ici même ?_ »

« _C'est parti !_ »

_ooo_

Quand ils arrivèrent au poste en milieu d'après-midi pour entamer leur service, tout le monde leur jetait de drôle de regard. C'est vrai que ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de Bosco d'arriver en avance pour être prêt à l'heure pour le briefing. En plus de ça tout le monde pensait que les deux partenaires de 55-David étaient toujours en très mauvais termes. Du moins c'était le cas jusqu'à la veille au soir. N'y prêtant pas vraiment attention les deux se rendirent aux vestiaires pour se préparer tout en discutant. Lors du briefing Swersky ne mentionna pas l'évènement mais il couvait du regard les deux partenaires de 55-David. Il était soulagé de voir que ses officiers avaient réglé leurs différents. Il considérait ses subordonnés comme sa famille et même s'il n'en montrait rien, il était surtout très attaché à Faith – une des rares femmes sous ses ordres – et à Bosco qu'il considérait comme son neveu.

Depuis qu'ils avaient fini leurs classes et avaient commencé à patrouiller ensemble, Faith avait toujours eu ce don pour canaliser le tempérament ardent de Bosco. Elle était surtout la seule à le supporter. Il n'avait jamais réellement compris comment elle y parvenait, mais il était content. Grâce à elle, il avait au moins un pilier solide dans sa vie. Les années passant, plus qu'un simple pilier elle était devenu sa meilleure amie. Mais aujourd'hui le Lieutenant Swersky se doutait qu'il y avait davantage derrière tout cela. Peut-être pas depuis longtemps certes, mais c'était bel et bien là. Comment l'avait-il deviné ? Eh bien tout simplement avec leur dernière dispute. En général c'était Bosco qui était le plus énervé des deux et cherchait par tous les moyens à éviter la jeune femme. Il arrivait que ce soit l'inverse. Mais la dernière fois les choses ne s'étaient pas passées exactement de la même manière, et c'était là qu'il avait vu la différence.

En effet quand Faith s'était présentée en retard au poste et avait demandé à s'entretenir avec lui avant le briefing alors que Bosco, lui, était arrivé en avance, il avait su que quelque chose clochait. Elle était celle qui cherchait à éviter l'autre mais elle était aussi celle était au plus mal. Il n'avait rien dit sur le moment, acceptant juste sa requête, mais il s'était promis d'avoir le fin mot de l'histoire. Et aujourd'hui les deux partenaires étaient arrivés en même temps, discutant comme si rien de tout cela n'était arrivé.

Laissant ses pensées de côté, Swersky se recentra sur le briefing. Aujourd'hui allait être assez long puisqu'avait lieu un marathon qui traversait une bonne partie de la ville, organisé par des associations caritatives. Il y avait donc beaucoup de monde dans les rues. Bien entendu les officiers se retrouveraient exceptionnellement à pieds. Ils seraient là pour soutenir les équipes de sécurité qui borderaient les rues le long des barrières séparant les coureurs de leurs supporters. Les officiers du service précédent resteraient une petite demi-heure le temps de faire la jonction et que la relève prenne ses marques. Tous ne reprendraient leur patrouille en voiture qu'en soirée, quand la foule se sera dispersée et que l'équipe de sécurité sera en mesure de gérer seule la situation. Un dernier rappel de leurs valeurs en tant que policiers, et le Lieutenant leur donna l'autorisation de se mettre au boulot.

« _Yokas, Boscorelli j'ai besoin de vous voir une minute._ »

Les deux partenaires échangèrent un regard surpris et attendirent que tous leurs collègues aient quitté la pièce, non sans leur avoir lancé un énième regard étrange. Une fois qu'ils ne furent que tous les trois, Swersky ferma la porte et s'adressa à ses deux subordonnés qui s'étaient approchés.

« _Est-ce que je peux vous faire confiance pour aujourd'hui ?_ »

« _Bien sûr Lieutenant, pourquoi ?_ »

« _C'est quoi cette question Boss ? _»

« _Ecoutez, j'ai bien vu que ça avait déraillé entre vous deux ces derniers temps. Alors je voulais savoir si oui ou non je pouvais compter sur vous à 100% aujourd'hui ?_ »

Les deux officiers se sentirent un peu stupides face à leur chef, comme deux enfants en train de se faire rabrouer par leur père après s'être chamaillés. Après lui avoir assuré que tout allait bien entre eux désormais, ils furent autorisés à aller récupérer leur radio et à partir en patrouille.

_ooo_

Cela faisait un moment que les officiers patrouillaient au milieu de la foule et se faisaient quelques fois bousculer. Bosco grognait à chaque fois que cela arrivait mais faisait tout son possible pour ne pas énerver les gens. Manquerait plus qu'une émeute éclate à cause d'un policier. Du coup, quand les choses semblaient tendues, Faith et sa diplomatie légendaire intervenaient.

« _Faites attention._ »

« _Désolé Officiers !_ »

« _Ça ira pour cette fois, mais rappelez-vous que vous n'êtes pas tout seul. Allez, bonne après-midi._ »

« _Oui. Merci, vous de même._ »

« _Merci. Aller en route Bosco._ »

De leur côté les deux partenaires de 55-Charlie n'en menaient pas large non plus. Surtout Sully en fait. Le vieil officier détestait les endroits bondés de monde, sauf peut-être sa friterie préférée et le bar où il passait du bon temps avec ses collègues. Mais en dehors de cela, tous mouvements de foule comme ce jour-là lui faisaient horreur. Il se serait volontiers porté pâle ce jour-là, mais il ne voulait pas laisser son partenaire patrouiller seul.

« _Je ne comprends pas pourquoi les gens font ça… _»

Davis ne releva pas le grognement de l'ancien. Ce n'était pas le premier, ni le dernier qu'il entendait.

« _Sully, c'est pour une bonne cause que les gens viennent des quatre coins du pays pour courir._ »

« _Je ne parles pas de la course en elle-même, mais des gens qui se rassemblent pour les observer. Ils peuvent très bien faire ça de leur salon…_ »

_« Tu es vraiment désespérant Sully… De voir autant de monde réunit pour la cause qu'ils défendent et pour les encourager c'est important pour les coureurs. Ça leur donne une raison de se donner encore plus. Et puis imagine le truc, si tout le monde restait chez soi qu'on filmait des rues désertes avec quelques personnes en train de courir. Tout de suite ça n'a pas le même effet._ »

« _Hmf… Quand même…_ »

« _Arrêteras-tu un jour de râler mon pauvre Sully ?_ »

Le vieux Sullivan ne répondit rien, vexé. L'après-midi se passa sans encombre et, après la remise des récompenses à l'arrivée, tout le monde se dispersa assez rapidement. Les soirées commençaient à se rafraîchir. 55-Charlie et 55-David se retrouvèrent sur le chemin du retour et en profitèrent pour discuter un peu. Ce n'est qu'en début de nuit que le mouvement commença. Principalement des bagarres entre ivrognes qui étaient venus célébrer la fin du marathon comme il se doit, disaient-ils. En attendant, les propriétaires n'appréciaient généralement pas que quelques poivrots massacrent leur établissement et dérange leurs clients plus tranquilles. Par chance pour les quatre collègues, aucun d'entre eux n'eut à nettoyer l'arrière de leurs véhicules. Pas d'odeur de vomit collée à l'uniforme et aux sièges. C'était le signe d'une bonne soirée pour tout le monde.

De retour au poste ils croisèrent Swersky qui leur souhaita une bonne soirée. Dans les vestiaires Davis proposa alors de se rendre chez Haggerty pour boire un verre à leur tour. Sully accepta tout de suite. Bosco se tourna vers Faith pour savoir ce qu'elle voulait faire.

« _Allez-y sans moi les gars. Je vais rentrer me coucher tout de suite. Demain je vois Fred pour lui faire signer les papiers du divorce, alors j'ai besoin de passer une bonne nuit pour me donner du courage._ »

« _Tu veux que je te ramène ?_ »

« _Non Bosco, c'est gentil. Vas profiter de ta soirée. On se voit demain. Bonne nuit tout le monde._ »

_« Bonne nuit. Appelles-moi s'il y a quoi que ce soit, d'accord ?_ »

« _Promis Bos'. _»

« _Bonne nuit Faith._ »

« _Bonne nuit Faith, et bon courage pour demain. _»

« _Merci._ »

Quand la jeune femme quitta la pièce, les deux partenaires de 55-Charlie se tournèrent vers leur collègue.

« _Alors, les choses ont l'air de s'être arrangées entre vous ?_ »

« _Ouais, et ce n'est sûrement pas grâce à toi Sully…_ »

« _Eh, je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais désolé !_ »

« _C'est bon Sully. Comment ça s'est passé ?_ »

« _Je lui ai demandé de me laisser une chance de m'expliquer et elle a accepté. On a mis les choses à plat et voilà. Fin de l'histoire._ »

« _Mais… et entre toi et Faith, ça en est où alors ? _»

« _J'ai dit : fin de l'histoire. C'est si difficile à comprendre, Davis ?_ »

Sur ces paroles Bosco quitta le vestiaire, aussitôt imité par ses deux collègues. Davis ne lâcha pas pour autant le morceau.

« _Oh aller Boscorelli, ne la joue pas comme ça avec nous ! _»

Une fois à l'extérieur Bosco s'arrêta et soupira. Quand les deux autres l'eurent rejoint il se tourna vers eux.

« _Vous n'allez vraiment pas me lâcher avec ça, pas vrai ? _»

Comme les deux hommes secouèrent il se résigna à leur parler.

« _Bon, okay… Il est possible qu'il y ait quelque chose de plus entre elle et moi, désormais._ »

Devant leur mine réjouit il s'empressa d'apporter une précision.

« _Mais ! Tant que son divorce ne sera officiellement prononcé, il ne se passera rien d'officiel. Et j'aimerais que vous gardiez ça pour vous. Si elle apprend que je vous en ai parlé, elle me fera la peau. Alors pas de sous-entendus et de regards déplacés, c'est clair ? _»

Encore une fois ils hochèrent la tête positivement. Mais ils gardèrent cet air réjouit qui agaçait Bosco. Sully glissa de manière peu discrète à Davis qu'ils auraient au moins une bonne raison de boire un verre ce soir. Bosco lui lança un regard blasé qui fit sourire le plus jeune des trois officiers, mais au fond il appréciait sincèrement que ses collègues et amis soient contents pour lui et Faith.

* * *

**Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce sixième chapitre? =)**


End file.
